Point of the Forgotten
by Princess Random
Summary: A human girl runs from home without knowing her own reasons. Soon others begin to realize that she is not human at all and the race to capture her is on. Why can she not remember her past? And who will save her is she cannot save herself? The last chapter
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is Princess Random! Just call me Random tho!

Default Chapter

A black haired girl ran through the Makai forest, demons screaming her name, chasing her. The green glowing portal was just ahead of her.

"Mariko! Mariko! Mariko!" the evil demons chanted as they gained on her. A small demon leapt and attached itself to her back. She fell, terrified, screaming, and burning in pain.

With a startled gasp, Mariko Utarishi awoke and sat up in her bed. She frowned, reaching around to touch her back as if the demon was still there. It seemed so real.

"Another dream," she reassured herself. She fell into a sleep filled with nightmares and things that couldn't possibly be real.

The next day at school, Mariko was miserable. She had woken up six more times the night before. Demons haunted her dreams and chased her through the confines of her own mind. Mariko was different from any other girl her age. She always had been.

Mariko was fairly short, about 4' 11". Her black hair was just a little past her shoulder blades. The tips of her hair always grew to be a crimson red. Her eyes were really only black, but she wore colored contacts that tinged her cornea green, so no one ever knew about that. She was a loner; her constant anger drove people away. Her mother was always drunk, but Mariko took care of her and still managed to take scrape by with A's and B's in Sarianki High School. She was a sophomore, about 16 years old. She had a car, but never drove anywhere, preferring to walk.

At 3:00, Mariko kicked her locker shut, cursing at the books and papers threatening to fall out. She jumped out of the 2nd floor window into a large tree, her backpack thudding behind her. She slid down the tree, her anger boiling at her teacher.

" Another essay on family" she spat with contempt, " That is so stupid. I live with my alcoholic mother who is passed out half the time on the couch and has been like that for most of her life. If I were suddenly gone one day, she probably wouldn't even notice! Sometimes I wonder if I am actually that woman's daughter!! Yeah, that will make a wonderful essay."

She walked past broken down houses and boarded up buildings and kicked open the rusty gate to her neighborhood. Cans and bottles littered the street. Every now and then a gunshot would ring out and gangs warred. Mariko stopped, suddenly felling the need to go back, away from home. She shrugged, then turned and ran.

Once she was downtown, she slowed to a steady walk. Deciding to go to work early, she turned down a back alley shortcut to get to the back entrance of the café where she was a waitress. She glanced over her shoulder, peering into the dirty darkness. As soon as she turned back around, she ran into four bulky men, their eyes gleaming. Each one carried a small, but deadly looking knife.

"Are you Mariko?" one asked menacingly.

"So what if I am?" Mariko growled eyeing them, sizing them up.

" We have orders to bring you to our master alive, but he will accept you dead if needed," another said flatly.

Mariko pulled her katana from the sheath sticking out of her backpack. Thank goodness she never left home without it. She had practiced for ages, but now. Now she finally got to use it. She held the blade steady, poised, ready to attack. The first man came charging at her. She dodged, and then sliced deeply into his chest. He gave an unearthly scream, turned into a demon from her dreams, and dissolved into ash. She stumbled back, astonished. Her anger, a deep beast inside her, roared in fury as she backed away, scared for once in her life.

The other three assassins came at her. She dodged and blocked, not able to hit them with her blows. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blurred black figure blow by. It veered toward her. She winced, hoping it was not another attacker. Handling these three was hard enough.

" Fist… of the … Mortal… Flame!!" it shouted, saying the words in gasps. It aimed the punch at the nearest assassin. The human/demon was obliterated. One attacker charged the dark shadowy figure. The other slid behind Mariko and knocked her the back of her head with the butt of his knife. The last things she saw before she sank into unconsciousness was a pair of deep crimson eyes coming toward her as the last attackers were blown to pieces.


	2. Who are you?

Its me again people.

Hiei: Well, duh, who else would it be?

Random: Shut up.

Hiei: The baka writer forgot the disclaimer 1st time so here it is; she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho because seh does not own me! She owns nothing!!

Random: You're so mean.....................

Hiei: Hn.

Last Time:

_" Fist...of the...Mortal...Flame!!" it shouted, saying the words in gasps. It aimed the punch at the nearest assasins. The human/demon was obliterated. One attacker charged at the dark shadowy figure. The other slid behind Mariko and knocked the back of her head with the butt of his knife. The last things she saw before she sank into unconciousness was a pair of deep crimson eyes coming toward her as the last attackers were blown to pieces._

Chap.1

Hiei's POV

' Kurama, the stray demons have cornered a girl.' I said telepathically to Kurama's mind.

' I am too far away to help. Can you get to them and save the girl?' he replied.

" Baka ningen onna," I muttered to myself, "At least I get some fighting out of it."

Normal POV

Hiei sped around the corner, bursting into the alley. He drew his katana, slicing the arm of a demon. The other two were focusing on Mariko. Hiei's eyes widened a he acknowledged the girl.

" She is using a katana," he thought, as one demon turned toward him, " And her spirit energy is unusually strong for a human her age. Actually it stronger than any normal human's spirit energy."

He dodged the demon charging him. Smirking, he powered up quickly.

" Fist… of the… Mortal… Flame!!" he yelled, obliterating the demon. The last two attackers split up.

Mariko groaned as her assaulter hit her in the back of her head with the butt end of his knife. She fell to her knees, figures swirling before her. Hiei turned, watching her fall. He quickly obliterated the two remaining demons. Mariko's eyes with locked Hiei's crimson red ones before she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Hiei's POV

I ran to the girl, bending down to check for injuries. She had a gash in her stomach and a lump on her head.

" Hn. She put up quite a fight for a ningen," I said quietly.

" I see you have things under control," commented Kurama as he rounded the corner.

I turned away, mumbling "Hn." Kurama rolled his eyes, I could tell. He bent to pick he up, not noticing the wound in her stomach. Her arms covered it. I trailed him from the tops of the buildings as her carried her to Yusuke's house.

" She is kinda pretty, in a dark way… wait! No! What am I thinking!? Baka onna! Gonna get in to trouble. But still…" I mumbled, cursing myself for thinking such things.

Normal POV

Kurama picked up Mariko and carried her to Yusuke's house where they all lived. He noticed Hiei flicking from roof to roof, following them home.

"Hiei, why don't you come down and help?" Kurama yelled in an aggravated manner. "Hn," was his only answer. Kurama sighed and started to push open the door. Hiei beat him to it, glaring at Kurama.

"Happy?" he growled.

Kurama walked past him and laid Mariko on the couch. Her arms slid down and Kurama finally noticed her wound. Mariko's breathing was shallow and she was turning deathly pale. Kurama turned and ran to get to his medicine plants. Half an hour later, Mariko lay on Keiko's bed with Kurama and Yukina desperately trying to heal her.

" Baka! Idiot!" Kurama yelled at Hiei, who stood watching, " Why didn't you tell me she was hurt?!"

Hiei mumbled something, turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"What?" growled Kurama.

" Stupid ningen. Stupid fox. I didn't think it was that bad."

" You idiot!" Kurama yelled again, " She is dying!"

" Both of you calm down," Yukina interrupted quietly, "Hiei, you should have told someone. Kurama, he didn't know." Both of them calmed. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan entered the room.

" Hey guys! What is up?" shouted Yusuke.

" Be silent, you fool. You might wake her," hissed Hiei, his katana at Yusuke's neck.

"What?" sputteredYusuke, " Who is 'her'?"

" 'Her' is the girl on Keiko's bed. We are not sure who she is, but she was being chased by youkai. She received quite a gash in her stomach while she was fighting back," Kurama replied, eying Mariko to make sure she was still asleep.

He picked up the bandages on the end of the bed. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan hurried over to bandage up Mariko as the boys exited. Yusuke was very reluctant to leave until Keiko smacked him soundly across the face. " Pervert," she muttered.

The next morning, Mariko awoke to find herself in a soft bed. Her midsection was bandaged tightly. She shifted in bed, the happenings of the day before coming back.

" Ow," she mumbled, inspecting her stomach, "Stupid ambush. Baka men. Where in Kami's name am I?"

She glanced around the room. Her katana was propped up in a corner. A boy with spiky black hair with a white starburst in it was asleep in a chair next to the door. His feet were stretched out in front of him and his arms were crossed. Mariko swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet smacked the hardwood floor. The boy awoke with a start. He focused on Mariko and frowned.

" Get back in bed."

" I don't want to," Mariko snapped. She started to walk towards the door. Seconds later, she was back in the bed. The boy glared at her. She struggled to get up but every time she did, the boy deposited her back into bed. She sat u p and stared at him. The boy left the room in a flash after her sixth try to get up. A few minutes later, he returned with a groggy, red haired boy in tow.

" What is it, Hiei?" he mumbled, still half asleep. He looked up, startled, "Oh, hello. You're awake."

Mariko nodded, still not sure what was going on. The redhead smiled.

" My name is Kurama. And this," he indicated to the black haired boy, " is Hiei. You should really be resting … um… I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Mariko. Mariko Utarishi. Where am I?"

"You are in Yusuke Urameshi's and our house. Hiei here rescued you yesterday. You were ambushed. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. That sucked. I could not defend myself against four of them. I need to grow stronger. Four normally would not be a problem, but there was something different about them. But… was he the blur" she pointed at Hiei, " I really couldn't tell."

" Hn. Yes, I was the 'blur,'" he growled, not appreciating being talked about when he was standing right there.

" If you are not going to sleep, then you might as well come have some breakfast," Kurama said softly.

Mariko got out of bed. She glanced at her black attire. It was pretty ripped up. She frowned, trying to decide what to do. Kurama noticed her discomfort.

" I will have Botan and Hiei take you shopping after breakfast.'

" Take her shopping! Are you crazy?" Hiei choked out.

" No, Hiei. You will go because she needs protection. Go it?" Kurama glared.

" Grrrrr… fine. But you owe me one, stupid fox,"

They thudded downstairs and sat in the kitchen. Keiko and Yukina were making eggs and bacon. A boy with gelled black hair was beating an orange haired boy into the ground. A blue haired girl sat at the table looking bored and somewhat disgusted at them.

" Everyone," Kurama announced, "this is Mariko. Mariko this is Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara.:" He pointed to them as he said their names.

" I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will protect you and proclaim my undying love for you! You have nothing to fear!" he crowed as he scurried over and grabbed Mariko's hand.

"Are you touching me?" hissed Mariko, her eyes flashing.

Everyone took a step back from her, except Kuwa. He continued to hold on to he hand and blabber on about protecting her.

" How dare you even think about touching me!!!" she screamed as she flipped him into a wall. He landed on his head, eyes rolling, and then slumped unconscious to the floor. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, even Hiei. He and Yusuke were the first to start laughing.

" Baka," Yusuke finally gasped between peals of laughter.

Mariko winced, dropping to her knees. The pain in her stomach was excruciating. Hiei grabbed her before she completely collapsed on the floor. He briskly carried her to the couch and gently lay her down upon it. Yukina placed her hands carefully on Mariko's stomach. She concentrated all her energy into healing. After10 minutes, Mariko sat up, examining her stomach. It was completely healed. Yukina sat, exhausted. Hiei rushed to help her.

"Come, Yukina. Time for rest."

"Yes, brother," she murmured. Hiei lifted her with ease and carried her upstairs.

He returned only seconds later. Mariko stood, confused.

"What are you people? And is she going to be okay?" she asked tentatively.

" She will be fine," said Hiei coldly.

Mariko frowned, knowing she would not get an answer to her first question and said, "Um, okay. Should we go shopping now?"

" Yay!" shouted Botan as she dragged Mariko and Hiei toward the door. Hiei looked back at Kurama wit a death glare. Kurama just waved and smiled, turning away.


	3. The Mall!

Random: And another chapter is here!

Hiei:Why must you always state the obvious?

Random: Anyway.....review if ya want but it would be cool to read what all ya'l haveto say about my story.

Last Time:

_"Yay!" shouted Botan as she dragged Mariko and Hiei toward the door. Hiei looked back at Kurama with a death glare. Kuram just waved and smiled, turning away._

Chap. 2

At the mall, Mariko and Hiei hung back while Botan rushed on ahead. She popped in and out of racks, delightfully showing Mariko bright colored outfits. Mariko smiled faintly, grabbing Botan by the arm, and dragged her into a small, dark corner store.

"Mariko, do you like black?" a surprised Botan asked as she peered into the darkness.

"Yeah. Black, red, and sometimes I will wear white if I am wearing a black coat, cloak, or sweatshirt. Other colors are just not me," replied Mariko while she looked at a tight black tank top with a red stripe across the bottom.

Hiei smirked, thinking that Mariko wore similar clothes to him and at how shocked Botan looked. Mariko headed toward the changing room while Botan bounced on her toes excitedly and Hiei slumped in a chair, sulking. She would come out and Botan would nod enthusiastically, and then go looking for more clothes.

Hiei's POV

" Interesting. She is small, but a dangerous fighter. She wears black and red. Sometimes white. Like me. She … is kinda pretty. Wha? What are these foolish ningen emotions? But still…" I mused in my head, reluctant to give any emotion.

" Gee, Hiei, I think you like Mariko," came Kurama's teasing voice in my head.

" Kurama? Wha? … how … but, how…grrr…" I growled at him, " Butt out! What are you doing in my mind? I do NOT like her!!"

" Sure, Hiei. Whatever you say. Anyway, you need to return to the house. Koenma seemingly has a new mission for us. He won't tell us what it is until you return, but I suspect it has something to do with Mariko, seeing how I told him about her as soon as I learned her name."

I frowned, pondering what Mariko's connection to the demons chasing her was. Was she lying to us? Does she really know what is going on? Is she using us for protection from her stalkers?

" What's wrong Hiei? Don't you like this outfit?" teased Mariko, interrupting my thoughts. I scowled at her, wondering why I could not be mad at her.

"What?! Oh. Ummm… baka onna! We need to leave now!" I growled stalking off, confused why I am being so nice to this onna. Why? Why? Why?

Normal POV

Mariko and Botan entered the house, each carrying a small bag. Hiei stumbled in after them, carrying 3 huge bags and 2 boxes and, not being able to see where he was going, ran into a doorframe. He landed on his butt, the bags and boxes scattered across the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when Hiei sent them a death glare.

" She," he hissed, still on the floor, " just about bought out the store!"

Kurama winced, thinking, " There goes my credit card." He tried to smile in spite of it. Mariko went and changed into a black tank top over a red t-shirt and black pants almost identical to Hiei's. She came back out and strapped her katana on. Then she punched Kuwabara and Yusuke into a wall. (They had been drooling.) Hiei looked at her wit something like admiration and maybe shock. Mariko stood and turned to leave. Hiei grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around.

"Where are you going?"

" To find out who tried to kill me," came her flat answer.

" Hey, now wait. We all have to come," protested Yusuke.

" No way. I fight alone."

" Koenma, Kurama, can I tell her now? Pleeeaassseee…" whined Yusuke.

" I suppose," sighed Koenma, who was floating in the middle of the room.

" Did that toddler just talk?" questioned Mariko as Yusuke cracked up.

" I am not a toddler," he said, sounding cross, " I am the great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are my Spirit Detectives of the Ningenkai and Makai. They keep youkai, called demons, in check and out of the Ningenkai. They all have harnessed spirit energy that they can use in some form to fight. They are to protect you."

" Spirit Detectives, huh. Yeah, well, I want you to prove it. You are just trying to make me look like a fool."

" Now, Mariko I know this is hard for you hear and believe. But you are not human. You are a fire youkai trapped in a human form. Your demon form is almost the same as your human form. There are a few, um, physical changes, but you will find those out later. In your demon form, you are very powerful, as you once were."

Hiei's eyes widened as he mouthed, " fire youkai" to himself. Kurama glanced at him, suddenly uneasy. Yukina laid a small hand on Kurama's arm and he relaxed a bit. Yukina glanced shyly up at Kurama, who smiled softly at her. Hiei glared daggers at him.

Mariko was still dealing with what Koenma had just told her. She looked frightened at herself. She kept turning her hands over and over, inspecting the rest of her body.

" But I can't be. You… you are lying. Messing with my head."" I wish I was, but even my father, King Yama, believes it to be true. You demon name is Kalachi. You used to be a demon bandit, a very powerful one. Do you ever fell a deep burning anger inside you?"

" Yes. How did you know?" was the whispered reply.

" That is your demon side. It is trapped inside your soul."

Mariko tottered, then started to fall. Hiei reached to and returned her to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. She was very pale and the red on the ends of her hair grew brighter. Koenma glanced at them and smiled.

" You are shocked. I know. Rest. Then you and the YYH gang will be sent to the Makai. And by the way, the red parts of your hair are letting you know that you are a demon. Look at them glow. We need to find out whoa is stalking you and why."

" Yeah. Okay. But I don't want to rest."

" Yeah, Koenma. We are going to party all night long. I mean, if we gotta go on another mission, then we are going to have some fun first," piped up Yusuke.

" Fine. Just be ready for the portal tomorrow at 9: 00 sharp," Koenma snapped.


	4. Truth or Dare

Random: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I had CANDY!! CANDY FOR EVERYONE!!!!

Hiei: (in prayer) Koenma, please get me out of here. I will do anything. (a shoe is trown at him) OW!!

Random: I heard that! And I own nothing. This is my disclaimer.

Last Time:

_"Yeah, Koenma. We are going to party all night long. I mean, if we gotta go on another mission, then we are going ot have some fun first," piped up Yusuke._

_"Fine. Just be ready for the portal tomorrow at 9:00 sharp," Koenma snapped._

Chap. 3

That night, Yusuke's house was crazy. They ate, drank, and watched movies. They played a fast game of attack tag, which is exactly what it sounds like. The person who was 'it' would use their special attack to tag someone else. If that person did not or could not deflect the attack, then they were 'it'. Around 1 o'clock in the morning, Yusuke spoke up.

" Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Keiko smiled, " Yeah, I'm in."

Everyone except Hiei nodded in agreement. Hiei sat on the windowsill, glaring out into the darkness. He seemed oblivious to the party going on.

" Hiei, aren't you going to play?" said Kurama.

" Hn."

" Oh come on now. It will be fun"

" Hn."

" I'll get you some sweet snow," coaxed Kurama.

" Hn… sweet snow?"

" Yes, but only if you play."

" Fine." Hiei jumped down and joined the circle on the floor. As they went on, the dares got crazier and crazier. Keiko was in a bikini with clown make up on her face and her hair dyed green. (Courtesy of Yusuke) Yusuke himself was wearing Keiko's nightgown and had been forced to make out with a photo of Johnny Depp. Kuwabara was duct taped to the wall upside down.

" Okay," Kurama said, " now it is my turn. I choose… Mariko! Truth or dare?"

" Hmph. Dare, you fool."

" Okay then. I dare you to...sit on Hiei's lap for the rest of the night," he exclaimed, hoping his hunch about them was correct. He had never seen Hiei talk to anybody when he first met them, none the less help them. Actually, he had never seen Hiei help anyone of his own free will.

"What!? Are you crazy?" yelled Mariko and Hiei at the same time.

" Stupid fox! I will not allow it!" growled Hiei. Mariko nodded, glowering.

"Well," replied Kurama, " Mariko, if you don't do that, you have to kiss Kuwabara. And Hiei, if you don't let her, then you have to kiss Kuwabara… on the lips!"

" Oh god, I am going to have nightmares," mumbled Yusuke.

" Fine," both Hiei and Mariko grumbled.

Mariko stood and walked over to Hiei and sat in his lap. He flushed slightly, and then turned his head away so no one could see. Marko blushed furiously, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to crack up.

" Wow," she thought, " he is kinda cute." Out loud she said, "Okay, my turn. I pick Yukina. Truth or dare?"

" Oh, I do not know," she whispered, " Dare, I suppose."

" Good. I dare you to kiss Kurama on the lips," she said mischievously.

Kurama promptly fell over, then straightened himself up and stared at his hands on his knees. A slight blush covered his face and neck. Yukina smiled to herself. She stood, slowly making her way to him. She knelt right in front of him. Leaning forward, she kissed Kurama softly, then pulled back and whispered something in his ear. The red flush on his face deepened as he gulped and shot a sideways glance at Hiei. Mariko smiled evilly and Hiei snickered softly.

" Wow, fox. I don't think I have ever seen you so embarrassed."

"Hey, his face almost matches his hair! What should we do now?" cracked Yusuke, " I know! Let's watch that movie I just rented!"

" Don't forget, Mariko," smiled Kurama, pleased at being able to get Hiei back for that comment, "You have to sit on Hiei's lap or right next to him real close for the rest of the night."

Mariko got off Hiei and they went to the couch. Hiei sat and Mariko curled up right next to him. Half an hour later, everyone except Hiei was asleep. Mariko was leaning on top of him, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. He glanced down at her, resisting the urge to stroke her hair. Then he turned his gaze to Kurama and Yukina. Yukina had fallen asleep her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. Hiei smiled slightly; glad she had gotten over that baka Kuwabara.

Hiei's POV

I looked at Mariko. She was sleeping fitfully. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as if she was going to be torn away. I slowly raised my hand and laid it on her head. She stirred, shifting and mumbling. She was fairly pretty. I slowly wrapped my other arm around her shoulders. Yusuke rolled over and mumbled something like

" Old hag". I eyed him making sure he was still asleep. Slowly I detached Mariko from me and laid her on the couch. She was only as tall as I am. I covered her quickly with my cloak. Leaning down, my lips nearly brushed hers. Kuwabara stirred. I left them swiftly without a backward glance.

Kurama's POV

Hiei was in love. I knew it. Thinking about Yukina, I smiled in my mind. As I opened one eye, I looked at Hiei. He was looking at Mariko with an expression of confusion, wonder, and, to my surprise, something that looked like affection. They were strange emotions on his face. He laid Mariko on the couch and exited quickly out the window when Kuwabara stirred. Yukina shifted in my lap and awoke.

She blinked her eyes and looked up at me. She seemed surprised and even a little doubtful and scared as she whispered, "Really?"

"Yukina, I have loved since I first laid eyes on you. But you seemed to love Kuwabara, so I did not intervene, though I wanted to simply be rid off him."

" Kurama," she whispered.

" Yes. I am here."

" Do… do you like me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist, still not opening her eyes.

" Of course, I do. More than anything or anyone."She buried her face in my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. Her body was racked wit sobs. I pulled away.

" Oh no, I have done something wrong haven't I?!"

" No, no, " she cried, " You did something right. I never loved him. It just that… that I had never been loved before like that. I didn't understand."

I wrapped my arms around her again. She pulled upwards and placed her arms around my neck and began kissing me along my face and neck. I slowly melted away from my stiffness and let her carry on.

Normal POV

Yusuke groaned as he sat up. Mariko was on the couch, still asleep. Hiei was gone. Kurama was upstairs showering. Yukina was setting the table while Botan ad Keiko started to make breakfast. Kuwabara was stumbling around the kitchen trying to help but he was just making a mess. Yusuke turned to the couch to wake Mariko, but thought better of it. It was only 7:30 after all.

The others ate breakfast while Mariko still slept and Hiei was still missing. At 8:45, Hiei came through the door quietly. Making sure no one was watching, he turned and placed one long stem with seven flowers on it from the 'bleeding heart' bush. He stood and watched her for a few more seconds before turning to go gather his weapons. Five minutes later, Mariko awoke with a start. She glanced down at the stem of flowers and smiled confused at why they were on her 'bed'. Then she looked up at clock.

"Oh, no! Ten minutes! I'm not ready!" she screeched.

" Oh, Mariko you are up! There is a fresh change of clothed for you on the end of the couch and your breakfast is on the table," said Keiko as she rushed in and hurried Mariko into the kitchen to eat.

"So where's Hiei?" questioned Mariko between bites of food.

" He came in about five minutes before you woke up and went upstairs. He was gone before anyone else was up. I don't know where he went."

" Hm. Thanks. Are you girls coming with us?"

" Of course. I fight with twin spears and throwing knives. Botan and Yukina can create force fields and heal. Yusuke tries to stop me from coming, but I always come along. Mariko… do you like Hiei? Like as in more than a friend?"

Mariko stopped eating and glared at Keiko. She returned the glare steadily. Finally Mariko sighed and set down her silverware, staring at the table.

"Yeah. I like him a lot. More than a lot. He is a lot like me. He…he reminds me of when I was alone. Before I met any of you. No one was my friend because I had such a quick temper and drove everyone away."

" Yes. I saw the same resemblance. Hiei has had a hard life. He was cast out as the Forbidden Child, a fire demon among ice. He was raised by thieves and murderers, but soon became more cold, calculating, and ruthless than them, and he was alone again. He went on a search fro his twin sister, Yukina. But that was quite some time ago. Anger and rage are his main showing emotions. He knows how to love but I think that it has been so long that he has forgotten."

Mariko was nodding absently, thinking about her mother, and then caught herself.

" You can never tell anyone about this conversation! Ever! I will rip off your legs and force feed them to you if you tell. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," laughed Keiko, " now come on. The portal will open soon."

Everyone gathered to the living room, Hiei arriving last. The portal slowly opened, glowing an eerie green. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko jumped through immediately. Everyone except Mariko and Hiei followed. Hiei stepped forward, and then turned to make sure Mariko was coming. Gathering her courage, she stepped forward and fell into a swirling abyss.

* * *

Random: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hiei: Help me............

Kai: REVIEW! please.......................


	5. Dying again

Random: Heehee...I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Kai: Hi.....

Random: Oh yeah, this is my bestest friend, Kai!

Punkie: So that makes me chopped liver?

Random: And this is my other bestest friend, Punkie.

Chap.4

Everyone landed in a pile on the Makai forest floor, except Hiei. Using his unnatural speed, he flitted into a tree to watch the other try to untangle themselves.

"Ow, someone's foot is up my nose."

" Yusuke, your elbows in my stomach. Move!"

" No its not. It is right here."

" Botan, would you kindly get off my legs? I think my knees are broken."

" Oops! Sorry, Kurama."

Soon everyone except Kurama and Mariko were up. Kurama had ended up lying on Mariko, almost kissing her. Widening his eyes, he scrambled off, blushing furiously. Hiei scowled and glared in another direction, while Kurama glanced at him nervously. Slowly Hiei turned and made eye contact with him.

" Um, sorry?" Kurama said telepathically, wincing.

" Just don't hurt Yukina," was the reply he got.

" What? Umm…oh…ah…what?"

" Don't play dumb, fox. You were not the only one spying last night. I trust you not to do anything wrong, unlike that baka Kuwabara."

Kurama's eyes slowly widened as he realized that Hiei must have overheard last night's conversation. He nodded and his eyes softened as he turned to look at Yukina. Hiei turned to Mariko, who was busily trying to brush the dirt off her tank top. Yusuke and Kuwabara had begun a brawl within the first minute. Keiko and Botan were trying in vain to stop and separate them. Mariko strode over, grabbed Yusuke by the collar, dragged him up so she could look him in the eye, and slapped him across the face with her free hand Everyone was bewildered, not to mention shocked.

" Look jerk, you just about got me killed, told me that I am a demon, and dragged me through a portal in to another world. So stop your stupid brawling and get on with it. Now!" she yelled, shaking him like a rag doll.

"Umm… actually, I have no clue what to do…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly Botan's compact communicator rang.

"Oh, Koenma. Hello, sir!" she chirped.

" Botan, you need to go and find Mariko's demon spirit. Once returned to her, the demon spirit will allow her to transform from human to demon and vice-versa."

" Oh, okay. Umm…where should we look then?"

" Does Mariko remember anything at all?"

" No."

" Ah. Well. That could prove to be a problem. Try to find a fire demon… type… area… thing. Find a spirit that looks like Mariko, I guess."

" Gee, your a lot of help."

After closing the compact communicator, Botan looked around at all the bewildered faces. Mariko rolled her eyes and stalked off in to the forest. After a few seconds of awed silence, everyone else followed. The group trekked until late I n the night. The boys took turns being on guard duty while the others slept. In the morning, they were off again, but this time Keiko pulled Kurama behind a little to talk to him. Hiei thankfully did not notice and Yukina was chatting away with Botan. Yusuke eyed them for a second, the turned away, knowing Kurama to be trustworthy.

" Kurama," Keiko whispered, checking to make sure no one could hear," does Hiei like Mariko?"

" From what I can tell, he likes her very much."

" Okay 'cause Mariko really, really likes him. Like she is in love with him."

" Yes. I will see what I can do."

" Wait, you can not let Mariko know that I told you. I swore not to tell, but I could not help myself. She'll kill me."

Suddenly a scream tore through the air. It was Botan. Demons had discovered their presence and were attacking. Yukina was shielding herself and Botan. Keiko ran ahead, pulling her spears from the case on her back. Kurama pulled his rose out.

" Rose Whip!"

Four demons fell dead, sliced to pieces by the whip. Mariko had unsheathed her katana and was fighting ruthlessly. Hiei darted around, slicing up demons before they knew they had been attacked. Mariko was separated from the group and most demons were closing in on her. She was being attacked from all sides. One managed to slice open her arm right before she decapitate him. Another cut open the back of her knee, causing her to lose all control of the leg and it collapsed under her. As she fell, more youkai surged forward. Still on the ground, Mariko plunged her katana upward, shoving it through a large demons stomach and piecing his lungs. It screamed in fury and pain, and then collapsed on top of her with a groan. Purplish black blood oozed from the cut, covering Mariko. More and more came at her as she desperately tried to get the dead beast off herself so she could defend herself.

Hiei turned to see what had happened and bared is fangs in anger. He ran to her, fighting as he went. By the time he hacked his way to her, she was slipping into unconsciousness, still trying to fight. He pulled the dead beast off of her and bent down next to her. Her eyes rolled, trying to focus on him. Noticing how much blood she had lost, Hiei knew that Mariko was dying.

" Please, don't die, Mariko," he whispered, fighting back the tears threatening to fall as he picked her up bridal style. He was next to Yukina and Botan in a matter of seconds. He laid her inside the force field Yukina was keeping up. Botan knelt, focusing her energy into Mariko. The bleeding slowed, but did not fully stop. Hiei turned away, anger he had never known burning deep inside him. He jumped into the fray. Using his fury as a weapon, he quickly disposed of over half the demons. One charged him, slicing him across the chest.

He flew across the small plain and slammed into a tree. He stood on shaking legs, still trying to fight. There was blood trickling from a cut above his left brow that was slowly blinding that eye. His right elbow was bent at an odd angle and that arm was completely lifeless. Standing upright, he slowly, painfully pulled off his bandana, revealing his Jagan eye. Within a matter of seconds it glowed a bright green and a gigantic flash blinded the area. Everyone in the YYH gang was blown to the ground. Every demon in a five-mile radius was dead. Hiei calmly tied the bandana back around his forehead with his good hand. Limping over to Mariko, he beckoned to Kurama.

" Kurama, is it possible to heal her?" he asked in a hushed, pained voice.

Kurama looked at Hiei. He had never seen the small fire demon show any emotion close to sadness or heartbreak, but now he seemed near tears. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko inched closer, trying to overhear. Kurama waved them off angrily. He also beckoned for Botan and Yukina to leave. He looked quickly at Mariko's wounds.

" We need to get her to a sheltered area. I know of a cave near by. I will carry her. You should gather everyone."

" No, I can carry her," protested Hiei weakly, still struggling to stay upright.

"Absolutely not," was Kurama's stern answer, " you have a badly shattered elbow and most probably a concussion. Yukina will be in charge of healing you. And none of your 'I will be fine' blow offs. I will not be happy if we have to hold you down to heal you. You will not help her or help yourself if you carry her."

Hiei nodded, too exhausted to protest. Kurama picked up Mariko gently and briskly walked forth. Yukina hurried over to Hiei to help him walk. As time passed, Mariko's condition became worse. She paled slightly and her breathing became shallow.

"Hiei," she called, weakly thrashing in Kurama's arms, " Hiei help me. I don't know where I am. I am so scared. Help me. Help me please, Hiei."

" What is she saying that for, Kurama? Is she awake?" questioned Hiei, confused and nervous about what she was saying when people could overhear.

" No. She is asleep. Her dreams are probably haunting her. She told Keiko at one point that she had seen demons attacking her in her nightmares. Though, now, I fear she is close to death. There is the cave just up ahead.'

" Hiei," called Mariko once again, her face contorted with pain and soft anger.

Kurama laid her on the cave floor .She moaned in pain and cold sweat broke out on her brow. Her breathing became short and quick, as she turned white with sickness. She opened her eyes with a glazed, unseeing look. She began to thrash hand convulse violently. Hiei grabbed her arms with one hand, and tried to hold her down. The poison from the blade that had sliced her many times was doing its work quickly. Keiko rushed to help Hiei, who was having problems keeping Mariko down. Kurama returned from gathering medicine plants to see Mariko pale and struggling.

"No!" he shouted in frustration, "Hiei, go and find water. Yusuke, I need your jacket and then go stand guard. Kuwabara go and find a purple flower with black thorns. Everyone else, get out and stand guard now!"

They ran, searching and protecting. Kurama knelt by Mariko, forcing her to be still. Her eyes rolled back and then closed. She thrashed once more, and then opened her eyes.

" I've always wanted to die… so this is what it is like…" she gasped. After another fit of uncontrollable spasm, she lay still. Leaning over her in horror, Kurama watched as Mariko's short, abrupt breathing came to a dead stop.


	6. I think I love you

Kai: Random, whyare you killigm of Mariko? She 's our friend...

Random: Because I am EVIL LIKE THAT!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Punkie: Right..................

Last Time:

_ "I've always wanted to die..so this is what it is like..."she gasped. After another fit of uncontrollable spasm, seh lay still. Leaning over her in horror, Kurama watched as Mariko's short, abrupt breathing came to a dead stop._

Chap. 5

"Mariko, don't quit now. Hold on," Kurama begged, shaking her still body, " If not for you own sake, do it for Hiei. He needs you. Hold on just a little longer."

Hiei and Kuwabara returned. Tucking Yusuke's jacket under Mariko's head, Kurama told Kuwabara to leave immediately. Hiei turned to go after setting down the stone bowl of water, but Kurama beckoned for him to stay. Trying not to wince with pain, Hiei sat next to Kurama as he prepared a potion. He quickly crushed the flower and mixed it in with the water. Muttering softly, he caused three other plants to sprout up next to him. As he pulled off the petals and thorns, Hiei shifted uncomfortably. He did not like being seen when he was in a weak, injured state of body or heart.

Kurama finished in five minutes, then tried to get Mariko to drink the strange concoction. He frowned in frustration as she sputtered it out of her mouth and tried in vain to push him away.

"Hiei, you're gonna have to convince her to drink it," he said telepathically.

"Not in front of them. They are already seeing me in a weak state!"

"You are so stubborn."

"Hn."

" Okay," said Kurama out loud as the others entered, " Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, you will be on guard duty. Botan, you should go and try to find … um… orange berries wit magenta leaves and yellow thorns."

" Orange berries with magenta leaves and yellow thorns?" he asked telepathically while raising an eyebrow.

" There is no such thing!" snickered Kurama.

Hiei maneuvered himself closer to Mariko and sat down with his bad arm still hanging uselessly next to him. H looked at Kurama and jerked his thumb toward the door. Looking hurt, Kurama made a swift exit. Hiei took a hold of Mariko's hand to indicate to her that he was there. Her eyes fluttered softly, still rolling not focusing well.

"Mariko," he started, making his voice as kind as he possibly could, "Mariko, you need to drink this… this… what ever it is. It will heal you."

" Baka. I won't drink it. It tastes nasty and scalds my throat. You cannot make me drink it, " she said with as much defiance she could muster.

Hiei stood, about to tell her that he could make her drink it by force if he had to. Then he calmed himself and stared down at her saying, " One of the swords that sliced you was a poison blade. Drink it now!"

"Hn. No."

"Hn?" thought Hiei, " She is more like me than I first believed."

" Hiei?" said Mariko, squinting in the darkness, trying to find him. She moved her hand around, trying to find him. Hiei sat and took her hand in his. She squeezed it out of fear and pain. He returned the squeeze, trying not to wonder why he was so affected by foolish ningen emotions.

"Alright," she grumbled after some persuading, "I'll drink it. Help me up."

He did and kept one arm on her back to steady her while she drank. Taking the bowl. Mariko made a face at it. She placed it at her lips, and then pulled away. Hiei looked at her sternly. She sighed, then threw her head back and downed all of the drink. Her eyes opened wide in startled pain and then she slumped on to Hiei, unconscious. He panicked, calling Kurama as he laid her down quickly. Kurama came rushing in, looking scared and concerned. He glanced at them, taking in the situation.

"It is all right, Hiei. She is just in a slumber state. The medicine made her sleep, so the healing will be less painful for her. Now you need to be healed. No buts."

" Fine, but don't you think that we should bandage that up?" he asked, too tired to argue with Kurama and pointing at Mariko's leg, which was still bleeding freely.

"Probably, but I have nothing to wrap it with," frowned Kurama.

Hiei stopped and pulled off the white shirt he wore under his cloak and handed it to Kurama silently. He briskly threw his cloak back around him. Kurama raised an eyebrow, and then quickly shredded the shirt. He bent down over Mariko and tied up her knee as quickly as he could. Everyone else entered the cave.

" We couldn't find…" Botan started, but Kurama cut her off briskly with an aggravated wave of his hand.

" It is fine. It is no longer needed. But you do need to be silent. And Yukina, you will need to heal your brother, though I daresay he will be stubborn and insist that he is fine."

Everyone nodded and settled down to sleep. It was about ten in the evening. Yukina went to talk to Hiei and, in the end, convinced him to let her heal him.

Everyone nodded and settled down to sleep. It was about ten in the evening. Yukina went to talk to Hiei and, in the end, convinced him to let her heal him. As soon as Yukina healed him, he settled down next to the wall, watching Mariko sleep. He watched over her until one in the morning, where he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke around 5 o'clock in the morning to see that Mariko was no longer lying down in front of him. He jumped up in a panic, then relaxed, seeing her leaning on the sidewall of the caves entrance. She was tense, but relaxed at the same time. Her katana was sheathed at her side. Hiei walked over to stand next to her.

" So this is my home. I have been here a day and nearly died," she said, laughing bitterly.

" Baka youkai…" mumbled Hiei, then trailing off into silence.

Mariko turned her gaze from Hiei back to the forest. She frowned, and then smiled to herself. Hiei really was a hottie. (A/N: sorry I couldn't help it! )

"Um, Hiei," she began tentatively, " Thank you for making me drink that medicine, I mean. It was nasty, but he helped."

She blushed furiously, looking at the ground, at a loss for words. Hiei studied her in silence for a few seconds. Then he turned away. She looked very sexy when she was embarrassed, but there was no way that he would admit that to himself or to her.

" Hiei," Mariko started after a few moments of horrid, awkward silence, " I think that I love you. You have saved me twice now, but I don't believe that to be the reason."

"Hn," he mumbled as he turned away and walked back into the darkness of the cave. Mariko stared at the ground; unshed tears burning at her eyes. She turned and ran back into the cave to curl up on Yusuke's jacket and cry herself to sleep.

Back in the deep confines of the Makai forest, a dark demon watches the entire scene. His cruel smile curled and he laughed softly to himself.

" Oh, no Mariko, my dear girl. You belong to me and only to me!"


	7. Where's Hiei!

Random: Not much to say now..................

Kai: She used up all her sugar power.

Random: No more sugar....................... i own nothing still. Pooh.

Last Time:

_Back in the deep confines of the Makai forest, a dark demon watches teh entire scene. His cruel smile curled and he laughed softly to himself. _

_"Oh, no Mariko, my dear girl. You belong to me and only to me!"_

Chap.6

Hiei's POV

She said, " I think that I love you." And what did I do? I walked away. I did not know what to do or say. I am a fool. An absolute fool. She is back in the cave with us now. She is laying down with her back to everyone, but I can tell that she is only trying to hide her tears from them. From me. How could I hurt so without saying anything? Kurama always told me that words killed, not silence.

He is awake and carefully watching us. I can just tell. Stupid fox. When will he learn that he cannot keep anything from me? I nudge him in the ribs and he sits up, looking guiltily at me.

"Why did you walk away?" he asked with concern and slight disappointment. His words burned in my mind and my heart.

" I…I need to talk to you," I mumbled as quietly as I could.

He stood and walked out of the cave, beckoning for me to follow him. I scowled and slowly followed him. He turned around and crossed his arms.

" What is it that you need to talk to me about, Hiei?"

" You know very well what I want to talk about, fox. I know you were awake and eavesdropping on us."

" I am sorry, Hiei, but I have to hear you say it," he smiles at me, mocking me.

" Baka kitsune! What s-should I do about M-M-Mariko? What can I do? You saw what happened!" I stuttered, trying not to show my hurt and nervousness that I always feel when I am talking about or thinking about Mariko.

" Yes. Well, Hiei, there is not much to say. You hurt her, obviously. The only thing to do is to tell her or show her your true feelings, whatever they may be."

Kurama turned and went back into the cave, leaving my alone with my thoughts and churning emotions. I walked for a while, confused and angry. I eventually fell asleep against a tree, and then sprang awake as an idea came to me. Running into the forest, I knew exactly what I must do. This just had to work. The mission depended on it. The entire mission to save Mariko's spirit rested on my shoulders.

Normal POV

At 9:00, everyone awoke. They wandered out of the cave, stretching and yawning. Kurama silently noted that Hiei was still gone. Botan sent a call to Koenma to report the past day's happenings. When Mariko awoke and joined the others outside, she felt different and changed.

" Botan, I feel odd. Like that raging beast inside me is, well, frankly, I cannot fell it at all! It is… gone!"

Botan stared at her, and then clapped her hands as shrieked in realization," Oh, Mariko! That is absolutely wonderful! That means you have gotten your demon spirit back! It must have been in the cave and found you! Now we can head home!"

Waving everyone over, as Mariko looked thoroughly confused and flustered, Botan started shrieking again, " hey, guys! Guess what!"

" Um, I dunno," mumbled Yusuke.

"You love me?" suggested Kuwabara hopefully.

" We have to fight again?" winced Keiko.

" No, over-my-dead-body no, and no. Mariko's demon side has been found! We can go home now!"

Everyone congratulated in their own way and Mariko was stuck trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Hiei appeared at Kurama's side, looking out of breath for once in his life. Kurama studied him, trying to figure out what it was that could cause Hiei of all people to be panting and sweating.

" Did it find her?" he gasped out.

"Say what?" asked a very confused Kurama.

" Her demon spirit. I tracked it down and chased it here, but that thing is just as feisty as she is. It really did not want to come."

"Then, yes it found her. We will be leaving soon. The portal will open about a mile from here."

Hiei straightened himself, his face now portraying no emotion. He "hned" and crossed his arms over his chest. Yukina came running over and grabbed Kurama's arm with one hand and Hiei's arm with the other one.

" Come on, come on!" she cried eagerly, "Let's go home!" Her eyes sparkled with the pure joy of a child, though she had wisdom beyond her apparent years. Finally, she let go as Kurama relented and followed her into the group. Hiei stole a glance at Mariko. She noticed and her eyes hardened and turned cold as she put her back to him while talking to Keiko. Desperately, she tried to ignore his unblinking gaze.

About half an hour later, they were still on the way to the portal. When they were about halfway to their destination, Hiei and Kurama sensed some unusual energy. They pushed the group on a little faster, trying to avoid and fighting. Then it started. At first only one or two came out, which Yusuke disposed of quickly. Then more and more came on, all of them centering their attacks on Mariko. Realizing what was happening, everyone began to form a protective ring around her, but Mariko would have none of it. Kurama's whip slashed again and again. Yusuke and Kuwabara had used up all their spirit energy and were down to using their fists. Yukina darted around, healing people fro a few seconds before moving on to the next injured fighter.

Once everyone was low on energy, they stumbled into a small cave. Hiei was nowhere in sight. No demons followed them into the cave. Botan searched the cave frantically.

"This is where the portal is supposed to be!" she cried, panicking.

" Calm down," chided Keiko, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her gently to make her breath a little more. Suddenly the portal appeared, emitting its unusual, eerie green glow.

"Just like in my dream," Mariko thought, stifling a gasp of surprise.

Botan and Keiko jumped through. Kuwabara followed after a moment's hesitation. Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina hesitated, waiting for Mariko. Looking she around, she gasped, realizing that Hiei was with them.

" Where is Hiei? I…we can 't leave without him!" she cried, running out.

Telling Yusuke and Yukina to head back, Kurama raced after Mariko. As soon as the other two jumped through the portal, it closed with one last bright glow. Kurama disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Back at Home

"Well, now what?" asked Yusuke.

" I guess we better get Koenma to open another portal," sighed Botan.

" Okay, I better tell Kurama," she said brightly, after some screaming, panicking, and cursing, Botan closed her communicator.

In the Makai

Mariko was running through the forest. Kurama trailed behind her, trying to not lose sight of her. His eyes widened as he realized what Mariko was running into. Surging ahead, he yelled to Mariko to stop. She burst into the clearing, panting. Kurama saw as three demons materialized, catching her by surprise. He realized with horror that he could not reach her in time to help her in any way.

" Now what is this? Yer a purty little thing, ain't ya?" one slurred, swaggering up.

" Hey, you, watch it. Boss says he wants her," another said, "Alive and well."

" I wouldn't come near me if I were you. I…I am very dangerous. More powerful than you could imagine," she bluffed, trying to pull out her katana with no success.

" You lie," said one, advancing toward her.

" Oh? How can you tell?" challenged Mariko.

" Simple. You stuttered. You could not unsheathe your sword. You are bleeding and you are still hurt and still bandaged. Your spirit energy is low," one smirked.

All of them lunged at Mariko. The first one hit her in the back of her injured knee, causing her to collapse. Kurama stumbled forward into the clearing and started to pull out his rose whip. Before he could get it out, a very angry Hiei sped into the clearing. The demons, still attacking Mariko, did into acknowledge his presence. The normal scowl he wore deepened, darkening his face. He glanced at Kurama, who put away his whip.

Hiei darted and a demon's head rolled across the grass. The other two noticed him, mostly because he held one up by the neck and he other was gasping in pain on the ground, a long gash in his chest and stomach area.

" Don't ever touch her again!" growled Hiei, tightening his hold on the demon's throat. The demon gasped a clawed at Hiei's hand. Then he stopped, his eyes lifeless and body limp. Hiei threw him aside, and then beckoned for Kurama and Mariko to follow him as if nothing had just happened. Suddenly a ringing noise made them all jump. It was Kurama's communicator. He opened it hurriedly.

" Hey there," chirped Botan's tinny voice, "I have a portal set up for you."

As Kurama turned away to receive instructions to the portal, Mariko shifted away from Hiei, uncomfortable. He looked away, trying not to show his feelings.

Mariko's POV

"He is uncomfortable, I can tell. So am I. I wish Kurama would come back. Oh, please, hurry up. This is breaking my heart," I thought.

Kurama returned, saying that the portal is just ahead. I noticed something moving out in front of us.

" Let go of me!" I could hear myself scream. Two demons have captured Kurama and Hiei, catching them by surprise. This time I know that it is up to me to save myself… and to save them.

Random: ooooo, drama!

Hiei: Shut up, foolish ningen girl.

Random: you shut up!

Hiei: you!

Random: YOU!

Kai: (Hiei and Random still fightig in background) this could go on for a while...........reveiew for Random please


	8. Love finally

Random: Hey. I own nothing. Still. SO GET OFF OF MY BACK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Do what the girl says! She's lost it!!

Punkie: LUMBERJACK ROBOTS!!!!!!!!!

Random and Kai: Eh? What was that all about?

Last Time:

_ "Let go of me!" I could hear myself scream. Two demons have captured Kurama and Hiei, catching them by surprise. This time I know that is up to me to save myself...and to save them. _

Chap. 7

The two demons held knives to Kurama's and Hiei's necks, pulling their heads back by the hair. As Mariko moved, they tightened their grip, causing pain to travel up their prisoners' backs.

"Now, little girl," on said menacingly, " You are going to come with us nice and quiet, otherwise pretty boy and shorty are gonna lose their necks literally."

From the demon's view, Mariko was trembling with fear and helplessness. In truth, she was shaking with rage and power.

" You dare threaten me?! You will die, pitiful fool, by my hand and sword!" Mariko screeched hollowly, unsheathing her katana. In one fluid movement, she pulled away and sliced the demon holding her in half. The other two pressed their knives into Kurama and Hiei's throats, drawing a small amount of blood.

Mariko's eyes sparkled with a burning anger as her form began to change. Her hair grew longer into spiked strands and her nails turned into curved claws. With a burst of unnatural speed for a human, Mariko sliced the boys free, not with her katana, but with her claws. They dripped blood as the demons trying to hold Hiei and Kurama captive fell to the ground in several pieces.

" Let's go, " she growled, kicking at the remainder of the bodies. Her hair and nails turned back into their normal forms. Her skin, which had been tinged a musty purple, changed back to its tan, sleek appearance. Then she collapsed.

" Oh, dear," sighed Kurama, " she used up all of her energy."

" Weak, baka onna," mumbled Hiei.

" Silence, Hiei. It was only her first change and it was only a partial change. She did not change into her full demon form."

"Hn."

" Whoa, that was a drainer," mumbled Mariko as she stood up shakily, " What did I just do, anyways?"

" You changed into your partial demon form. It just up a lot of you energy."

" Let's pretend that I do not know what that means."

" It means that, since your demon side has been returned to you, you can transform into a demon, baka ningen onna."

" Ha! 'Ningen?' Obviously, you can no longer call me that since I am a demon! You said it yourself!"

"Hn."

" Fine, be that way!"

They walked with Mariko propped up between them so she would not collapse. Soon after, she was walking on her own because, being as demon, she healed faster than she normally would. She did nee help now and then due to her slice knee. As they approached the hill the portal was going to appear on, Kurama heard shuffling and trampling noises behind them. Turning, he saw a gruesome sight. About 30 demons were running after them, cutting down anything and anybody in their path.

" Run! Get up there now!" he cried out as he burst into a loping run.

Mariko and Kurama shot off, trying to get into the portal that appeared seconds ago. Kurama grabbed Hiei, who was preparing to fight, as he ran by, dragging him along. Hiei struggled to return to fighting.

" Not now, Hiei! If you did that, you would seal Mariko's fate! The portal will close and I doubt Koenma will get yet another one," Kurama panted, still dragging Hiei.

" Mariko! Mariko! Mariko!" the evil demons chanted as they gained on her.

A small demon leapt and attached itself to her back. She fell, terrified, screaming, and burning in pain. As eh fell, she thought, "My dream! Just like my dream! No!"

Hiei broke away from Kurama and threw the demon from her back, pulling her up again. She stumbled forward and pulled through the portal, Hiei close behind. As the portal sucked her through, she braced herself fro a fall to the floor of the house.

She closed her eyes, waiting. She could hear the air whistling around her as she started to fall. No thud came. Instead she felt strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. She opened her eyes to see deep crimson orbs staring into them. Hiei pulled her into a deep kiss. She started to pull back in shock, but then she stopped and wrapped her arms around him. He set her feet on the floor, still not breaking from the kiss. The portal whirled once more, making Hiei draw back a little. Mariko tightened her hold, not wanting to stop.

Suddenly, Kurama was dumped on the floor with a surprised, fox-like yelp. Hiei pulled away and bolted across the room. Eh leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and his typical smirk on his face. Kurama sat up, massaging his sore elbow that he had landed on. Mariko collapsed into a chair, her fingers brushing her lips as she whispered, "Wow," repeatedly. A scowl replaced the smirk on Hiei's face.

Kurama stood, glancing at the both of them. Something was amiss. Mariko finally noticed him, removing her fingers from her lips and being silent. She crossed her arms and scowled. Kurama almost laughed at how identical Mariko and Hiei looked. Quickly, he tried to read Mariko's mind and was taken aback to find that there was a barrier wall blocking his way into her mentality. That was impossible! She did not have the skill to block him. Out of desperation and curiosity, he tried again.

" Why can I not get through?" he questioned himself, " this should be simple! Wait… Hiei… he is the only one who can block me. He must be blocking for her!"

Kurama turned to see Hiei glaring at him. He sighed and guiltily slunk from the room. Mariko glanced at Hiei, sending him silent thanks. He blushed a bit and followed Kurama out of the room. Mariko entered the kitchen to find Yusuke and Kuwabara groveling at he three other girls' feet.

" What are you fools doing?"

" They are trying to get us to cook them food. We told them to make it themselves, so now they are groveling," giggled Botan.

The boys turned to her with puppy-dog eyes. Se sighed, giving in to the "look".

"Alrighty then," she said brightly while grabbing an apron, still in a giddy, dazed state from Hiei's kiss. She shooed the boys from the kitchen and the three girls followed. Then she immediately set to work on food. Looking about the kitchen, she managed to find some frozen salmon, steaks, and shrimp. As she was bustling about the kitchen cooing all the food, Hiei came in and sat at the table to watch. Mariko did not notice. She was a flurry of energy as more and more dishes were prepared and whisked off to the dining room table. Yukina, Botan and Keiko stood guard at the table on the dining room while Mariko washed up so the boys would not eat all the food before she could get back.

Mariko went into the kitchen, removing her apron. She turned and rested her hands on the sink. Warm arms encircled her midriff, startling her. She could feel Hiei's soft breath tickle her ear.

" It took you long enough, Mariko," he whispered, " or shall I call you Kalachi now? Which one are you, hm?"

" Mariko, just Mariko, "she whispered, turning to face him. He leaned into her, tightening his arms around her waist. She pulled him in closer to her and buried her face in his neck. Hiei lifted her head and traced her lips with his finger, making her body temperature rise to his level. She licked her lips softly as he pulled his finger away, staring into Hiei's burning red eyes. He took this as a sign of acceptance. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaning her into the edge of the sink. Mariko realized her arms were at her sides again and wrapped one around his neck and the other in the back of his spiked hair. Surprised at how soft his hair was, she played with it, making him shiver at her touch. Unfortunately, their bliss did not last long. They did not notice Kurama and Keiko walking into the kitchen to see what was taking Mariko so long.

" Oh, I knew it!" squealed Keiko, clapping her hands together.

" Yes, I must say that it is about time," Kurama agreed, grinning at their surprise.

Hiei and Mariko pulled apart. Both of them turned to the 'intruders' with fire it their eyes. Hiei went after Kurama as Mariko chased after Keiko. The two 'intruders' found themselves pinned against the wall with twin katanas at their necks.

Keiko gave a panicked nod and Kurama rolled his eyes in silent, but mocking, agreement. Mariko immediately backed off ad stalked into the dining room where Yukina and Botan were holding off Yusuke and Kuwabara from the food. Hiei hesitated for a moment, glaring at Kurama and Keiko, and then followed Mariko. Kurama smiled and strolled in after them. Only Keiko was left I n the kitchen. Being more swayed by death threats than Kurama, she was a little skittish around Mariko and Hiei now. After a few moments' thought, she put on a happy face and entered the dining room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were chained to their chairs, practically drooling as they tried desperately to get at the food.

" It was the only way to save the food," chirped Mariko with a fake sweetness and trying hard not to crack up as Keiko looked on with a shocked and amused expression.

"Yes," agreed Kurama, " We should probably take what we want before we let them loose."

As soon as everyone else had their food, Mariko stood and pulled a key from her pocket. She edged carefully toward Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were now having an insult contest. She pounced on them and quickly undid all the locks holding them down. In a frenzy of movement, the rest of the food on the table disappeared and then reappeared on the boys' plates.

"Oh, would you two eat like civilize human beings!?" snapped Botan and Keiko at the same time.

Afraid of the girls' wrath, Kuwabara and Yusuke settled down at their seats and ate. Soon everyone was chatting away with ease and happiness. Mariko felt that she was watching all of this from a distance. For some reason, there was an uneasy feeling settling about her shoulders. Looking around with a fake smile, she felt unseen eyes were watching her. After a few moments of finding nothing, she lapsed into a spaced-out silence. Deep thoughts tumbled through her mind. Why did she and Hiei want to keep their love a secret? Why could she not face the demon inside her? Why did she feel that something else was amiss? Why did she feel a though an unseen evil was following her?

She snapped back to reality when Kurama repeated her name, trying to get her attention. The entire table was staring at her. Hiei looked at her with slight concern. She blushed and gave an embarrassed smile.

" S-sorry. I was … thinking. What did you say, Kurama?"

"I asked how you managed to cook all this and how you how to cook it"

" Oh. Well, um… I just did. It is a gift, kinda. Also, I had to care for my mum, which included cooking for her so she wouldn't spend all of her paycheck on some random fast food place. Back when she was…slightly less drunk than now, we were having a small dinner party for her boss and his wife. But half an hour before they arrived, she passed out from drinking too much. So I had to clean house, make up an excuse for her, put her to bed, and cook dinner. So I pulled out a cookbook and made a three-course dinner. Even though they believed mom had been struck by a one-day sickness, they stayed for dinner and we talked. In the end, mom was promoted. She, of course, got drunk and quit her job three weeks later. I was only twelve at the time. I enjoyed cooking so much that I pursued it in school, thinking that it could become a career. Well, that was before now, anyhow."

"Wow," said Yusuke, actually pausing from gorging himself to listen, " But we don't have any cookbooks. How'd ya make all this?"

" From memory, but I always add my own special touch."

" That is quite an accomplishment, Mariko," complimented Kurama.

" Yes," agreed Hiei with a fleeting smile, causing everyone to stare at him with big eyes and open mouths.

" Whoa. Did Hiei just compliment Mariko?" teased Yusuke, " And he honored you with a smile, too. You must feel special." Mariko leaned forward with a devil's smile and evil twinkling eyes.

"More than you'll ever know, Yusuke, more than you'll ever know."

After dinner

Somehow all of the girls managed to convince the boys to clear the table. They were trying to hand wash the dishes, but after the first three crashes, Mariko ushered them out and began on dish duty. Hiei hovered for a few minutes, but Mariko whispered some soft words, quickly kissed him on the cheek, and shooed him out to go watch the movie with everyone else.

As she cleaned and dries the tableware, the uneasy feeling intensified. A burning in the back of her skull came and went with sharp memories of pain and longing to run as far away as she could. Finally, she put down her dishcloth and bent down with her wrists resting on the edge of the sink and her forehead resting on the cabinet doors beneath the sink. Images flashed through her mind like mini-movies. Dizziness overtook her and she collapsed to the ground, clutching her head. After a few tormenting moments, the feeling passed and she stood again.

Smiling shakily, she convinced herself that it was just the flu and nothing more. Promising to herself that she would head to bed as soon as she was finished, she sank her hands into the hot, soapy lather. Soon all the dishes were clean and sparkling. Smiling happily at her completed task, she untied her apron and hung it up. As she put it away, she heard a floorboard creak behind her. She smiled as she reached to start to put the dishes into the cabinet.

" Ha!" she thought, giggling to herself, " Hiei is trying to creep up on me, like he did before dinner. Well, I'll just play along…for now!"

Not turning around, she pretended to be completely oblivious. Mariko picked u pa plate and waited. Ice cold, slender fingers rested on her neck. The plate slipped from her grasp and crashed to the ground, breaking into a million different pieces. She stiffened, a chill making its way down her spine. With a horrifying start, she knew that the one behind her was defiantly not Hiei.

* * *

Random: Review if you will. Please. 


	9. Who are you, you physco?

Random: Finally we have some action in this flick!

Kai: Its not a flick, its a story. And yo wrote it.

Random: Heh heh, oh yeah.........

Last Time:

_She stiffened , a chill making its way down her spine. With a horrifying start, she knew that the one behind her was definitely not Hiei._

Chap.8

"Hello, Kalachi," a silk smooth voice hissed behind her, "Did you believe I would give up on so easily?"

"Who are you? Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Don't you remember me? Tsk, tsk. How could you forget your future husband?"

" What?! Who are you, you physco?! Are you a crazy person? I don't have a future husband! 'Cept maybe Hiei…" she said, mumbling the last sentence under her breath so the person behind her could not hear.

He whirled her around to face him. She shifted into a fighter's stance, preparing to attack. Smiling, the demon gripped her wrists, disabling her only way to find him.

"You shouldn't be grinning," she whispered threateningly, her eyes slitting.

"Oh? And why should I not be grinning when I now have what I came for?"

"Because," she smirked, "I might do this!"

Using his grip on her wrists against him, she pulled him down to her level and spit in his eye. He released his grasp in surprise and wiped his eyes. That was his second mistake. Mariko barreled forward and head-butted him in the stomach. He keeled over; clutching his abdomen. As he went down, she could see that he was still smiling.

"So," he said, straightening, "still as feisty as ever. But you are still coming with me, whether you like it or not."

The burning pain she had felt earlier in her skull returned, except it was two times as bad. She fell to the ground, clutching at her head and writhing in pain. The evil demon stood over her, moving his hands as if he was pinpointing something. More and more pain entered in other parts of her body. She felt as if she was on fire. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. A scream ripped from her throat as the demon poured more power into intensifying the pain. Then, as suddenly as he started Mariko's torture, he stopped and smiled acidly down at her.

"Now, dear girl, you will not deny my any longer. You are coming with me!"

"Like hell she is!" growled a voice from the doorway.

Before the intruder could turn around, he flew into a wall; greenish blood oozing from a cut above his eye. Hiei glared at him with a thousand furies. Bending quickly, he placed Mariko's arm around his neck and shoulders and pulled her into a standing position. He noticed that, even though the intruding demon had never laid a hand on her, there was blood spilling from many cuts on her arms, legs, and head. She moaned and collapsed unconscious onto Hiei.

Seeing that Kurama was standing in the kitchen doorway, he quickly deposited the unconscious Mariko into his arms. As soon as he insured that Mariko was safe, he turned to the demon that was now standing against the opposing night.

"Who are you?" growled Hiei, stepping forward and drawing his katana.

"I am Taru and I have come for the girl," the impostor answered, adding the last part for good measure. (A/N: he is a very repetitive guy! Gah! Don't throw things at me! I'll stop interrupting!) (A/N: You know that I am lying, right?)

"She is not going to go with you!" snarled Hiei, lunging at Taru angrily, determined to slice him in two.

Taru had three seconds to figure out that he needed to move. With a scowl matching Hiei's he conjured up a bow and arrow to his hands. At this point, everyone else had come to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Taru and Hiei, Botan and Yukina were troubled into action.

"Oh no you don't!" fumed a furious Botan, "You are so not fighting in the kitchen this time! I am not cleaning it again!"

"Get out!" shouted Yukina, causing everyone to stare at her: they had never heard her raise her voice before.

"What?" she shrugged, "I do not want to have to clean this kitchen like we did after that last fight…"

"Yes Yuki," mumbled a dumbstruck Hiei.

He stormed outside, dragging Taru along behind him. He threw Taru on the ground and held him down with the butt end of his katana. Taru looked up at him with loathing and a suggestion of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That wretched excuse of a koorime orders you around? And you listen?" mocked Taru, still on his back.

"That koorime would be my sister," Hiei replied sinisterly, turning his katana over and placing the blade at Taru's neck.

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"I am… Hiei Jaganshi" came the hesitant retort.

"Hiei Jaganshi? The famous killer and thief in the Makai? That was eventually captured by Yusuke Urameshi and forced to become a partner in the Reikei Tantei as a punishment?" Taru asked, astonished.

"How weak you have become!" Taru suddenly laughed, "Protecting that powerless youkai, the once legendary, all-powerful Kalachi!"

"Silence, you fool!" snapped Hiei, pressing the blade harder into Taru's neck.

" Tell me, Hiei. Do you love her? Have you been with these pathetic ningen fool long enough that you suffer from ningen emotions?" hissed Taru, "You've gone soft."

Taru's words stung a Hiei and he pulled back. Did he actually love Mariko? She was part human now; trapped in that ningen body. Taru took his chance to flit away. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked as if the lightning of realization and struck them.

"Wait…Hiei…is in love with…Mariko? And Mariko…loves him back?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Of course, you fool," sneered Taru, "Hiei protects and saves her. He has warded off so many of my henchmen. He convinced her to drink the antidote Kurama made that counteracted the poison on their blades. It was not meant to kill her, though. The fools put too much on their blades and it became deadly to her and only to her. It was so close to bringing her to me. She is mine!"

"Hiei has been doing this?" choked out Yusuke between spurts of laughter, " What else have those two been doing?"

"Hm…" mumbled Taru, deciding to embarrass Mariko and Hiei further, "they were making out when they came through the portal and…"

Mariko, who had just woken up from where Kurama had laid her in the grass, cut him off. She stalked forward and slapped Taru across the face. He flew into a tree trunk, eyes wide in shock, and then sprawled on the ground. She started to advance in him again but this time he was ready. He focused his cold, black eyes on her and made quick hand motions as if he was squeezing the life from something.

Mariko dropped to her knees, gasping and clutching at her head. She bent forward, resting her forehead in the grass. She lay there, unmoving, for several seconds before she jerked upright. Her face was lifted to the sky, her arms opened wide, and her eyes rolled back into her head as an inhuman scream tore from her throat.

The scream lasted for a few minutes, blowing all except Taru back away from Mariko. Then her whole body went limp as she pitched forward to the ground. Hiei grabbed her before she hit. She lay there in his arms; him kneeling in the grass with his arms around her and her face buried in his chest as she sobbed.

"Oh God, Hiei! Hiei, make it go away! Make it all stop…" she cried, clinging to him in panic, pain, and fear.

"Ssshhh…it will be alright," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"No. NO!" she screamed, terrified of an unseen foe, "Get it out of my head! Make it stop, make it stop!!!"

"What are you doing to her?" shouted Yusuke with his fists clenched, anger replacing laughter on his face.

"She is living a nightmare in her mind. I am showing her the consequences of not coming with me," smiled Taru pleasantly, as if he was commenting on the weather.

Mariko's Nightmare

She was standing in a field, Taru stood opposite from her. She took a step away from him. Blood began pooling on the ground where she had stepped. Horrified, she saw Keiko and Yukina on the ground, slowly bleeding to death. Turning, she ran another way, just to find that Taru had plunged twin swords into Yusuke and Kuwabara. She turned again, still trying to run. Taru appeared in front of her with a dead and mangled Botan in his arms.

"No! No! Leave them alone!" Mariko screamed, tears blinding her eyes.

"Come to me."

"No! Why do you want me? Who are you?"

Taru grabbed her arm. She tried to strike him but he disappeared and reappeared with Kurama running toward him, whip out. The whip lashed out, only to have Taru turn it on him and slice him to death. Mariko sank into more blood with every step she took. Her friends' blood. Her own blood, seeping from her arms and legs. Innocent peoples' blood.

Hiei entered the clearing. She screamed at him to run away but to no avail. Taru grinned devilishly and turned to Hiei. He silently shot a blinding orb of energy at him. Hiei took three more steps before it hit him head on. Turning to Mariko, he stumbled forward and fell to the ground at her feet, dead and smoldering.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in horrifying awareness that this was all her fault.

"Yes, this is all because of your selfishness. All because you did not come with me!" Taru thundered, leering at her.

End Nightmare, Back in Reality

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariko screamed aloud, her pupils dilating and spasms tearing through her body.

Hiei gently laid her down and stood. She curled up into the fetal position, not recognizing anyone or anything in the real world. (A/N: fetal position, YAY! (That was for Kai)) Hiei whole body was engulfed in a flaming aura. He took no thought as to what he was doing as he turned to Taru.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" he yelled, releasing his power. (A/N: is that right?)

Taru flew backwards again. He lay on the ground, bruised, scorched, and bleeding. He stood shakily and tore open a portal to the Makai to make his escape. Before going through, he turned to all of the YYH gang. Mariko looked up at him wearily, the nightmare receding from her mind.

"I will leave, but you are not rid of me. I will come back to claim my fiancé once and for all!" he snarled and was gone.

Hiei stood, immobilized. His katana slid from his grasp. He turned slowly, as if he was in a trance, and looked down at Mariko. Disbelief and pain flickered across his handsome features. Then, in a blur of black, he disappeared into the forest. Kurama and Keiko heaved Mariko up off the ground. She stumbled towards the dark woods.

"No!" she cried out, "No! Hiei, come back! Hiiiieeeiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The only answer to her anguished cries was her own echo coming back to her. Hiei…was…gone into the now fading day…

"Hiiiieeeiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Random: Review please. I need FEEDBACK!!!!!!


	10. he's gonethe sleepover

Random: Okay friends, fiends, and all around readers! This is a new chappie!! YAYNESS!

Kai: Finally. it took you forever you lazy slacker.

Random: I am not a slacker, I am a procrastinator!

Kai: (sweatdrop) Is there a difference?

Random: Oooo, I dunno..................

Last Time:

_ The only answer to her anguished cries was her own echo coming back to her. Hiei... was ...gone into the now fading day._

_ "Hiiieeeiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Chap.9

"Mariko, c'mon, we have to get you back to the house," said Yukina, trying to pull Mariko away from the forest.

"NO! I have to go to him! I have to explain!" sobbed Mariko, pulling away.

"No," said Kurama sternly, turning her away from the now-dark woods, "You need rest. Hiei will be fine. He can take care of himself."

Kurama sighed, realizing that Mariko was still straining to get away. Yukina stared into the forest sadly. Kurama looked behind him. Everyone else had headed back into the house. Groaning inwardly, he heaved Mariko over his shoulder and walked off. Yukina smiled, shook her head good-naturedly, and followed him. Mariko kicked and screamed, seeming very child-like as she pounded her small fists on Kurama's back.

As they entered the house, she was simply crying, all efforts of escape gone. Kurama set her down gently on her feet. Yukina led her to the couch and kindly forced her down onto it. Mariko curled down, lying on her legs sobbing. Yukina softly stroked her hair as Kurama rubbed her back. Mariko took a deep, shuddering breath.

"We're here to listen, if you are ready to talk," offered Yukina, looking at Kurama for support.

"I do not know everything about you and Hiei. But I do know that Hiei does not wear his heart on his sleeve," agreed the kitsune, "He is very closed off. Keiko explained that to you, did she not?"

"Y-yes…"

"I am trying to understand what has happened," said Yukina, "What does my brother have to do with you and this Taru?"

"Your brother? Hiei's your brother?" choked out Mariko, shooting straight up.

"Yes, that he is," came the careful reply.

"I must have missed that somewhere along the way. So I am talking to his sister and his best friend. The odds of you believing what I am about to tell you are slim."

"We will listen first, and then judge," replied Kurama sternly, continuing to rub her back comfortingly.

"O-okay…I guess it started with Hiei rescuing me. I remember red eyes right before I passed out. Then he stopped me from going after my attackers alone. Kurama made him go shopping with Botan and I and I fully expected him to refuse to come or disappear on us when we got there. But he stayed with us. And whenever I fell, he was there to catch me. Then the truth or dare episode happened. I know I fell asleep still clinging to him. I'm fairly sure that he was the one who left the bouquet of bleeding heart flowers on the end of the couch for me. He also convinced me to drink that awful medicine. Kurama, no offense, but that stuff was so beastly disgusting!"

"None taken," said Kurama as a hint of a smile played across his tired face.

"Yeah. I told Hiei that I loved him that morning in the cave. He didn't answer and then ran off. But then he saved me from the ambush when Kurama couldn't reach me in time when I went after him. I was getting mixed signals from him and it was getting really confusing," she paused, taking a deep breath, "then when I came through the portal, Hiei caught me and we ended up making out. Kurama tried to read my mind, but Hiei blocked for me. Then we ended up making out right before we came out before dinner, but Keiko and Kurama kinda walked in on us."

Yukina threw a glance at Kurama, who reddened and shrugged one shoulder in a gesture of defenselessness. Mariko smiled as she caught the small exchange.

"Oh, Yukina, you cannot be mad at him. We, um, well…we kinda… Hiei and I…we threatened them. I mean, what if the two idiots found out! They'd never let us live it down. Anyway, I guess when Hiei heard Taru calling me his fiancée, he just…just…" Mariko burst into tears again.

"He got mad," finished Yukina, hugging the stricken girl, "But he wasn't mad at you. Shocked, maybe. Hurt, most definitely. But never mad at you. He was angry with Taru and especially angry with himself. He felt that h had left himself too open and that he had been betrayed. He's hurt in the heart, which is new to him. I have never met anyone who could make my brother open up as much as you did."

"B-but Taru was lying!" wailed Mariko, "I don't even know who he is! I love Hiei, only Hiei! I'm gonna…gonna…I'm gonna kill Taru!!!!"

"I think I understand," said Kurama, startling both girls because he had been quiet for so long, "Taru must be from your past life as Kalachi."

Mariko and Yukina nodded in unison, looked at each other in surprise, and laughed. Mariko wiped her eyes and pulled Yukina and Kurama into a three way hug.

"Thanks guys," she whisper-cried.

"Whoa," commented Yusuke as he slid down the stair rail, "There is way too much love down here!"

He grinned teasingly and feigned a heart attack. Mariko smiled weakly at him and shook her head. Botan and Keiko came striding into the room. They grabbed Yukina and Mariko and pulled them off the couch.

"We've got it!" they cried out, hugging them and jumping up and down.

"Got what?" gasped Yukina, confused.

"We are going to have an all-girl sleepover tonight. Up in Botan's room!" squealed Keiko, clapping her hands excitedly, "It's the biggest."

"Oh, I dunno, girls," said Mariko, edging away, " I am not the most sociable person in the world, ya know. I don't think it's a …"

She was cut short as all three girls turned to her with puppy dog eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Shaking her head stubbornly, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at the others.

"No way am I falling for that again. It is not going to work. No way," she proclaimed, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Please, please, please," the girls begged.

"Alright! I give up!" Mariko finally exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We don't know what is going on with you, but we are gonna have the best sleepover ever!" trilled Botan, hugging Mariko all over again.

Mariko stood awkwardly for a moment and then hugged her back. As the girls headed upstairs chattering happily, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and (reluctantly) Kurama began to form a plan of their own.

Later That Night

"Ok, girls, I have the pizza and the pop!" sang Botan as she entered the bedroom.

All the girls were sitting on Botan's bed in her room, seeing how it was most definitely the biggest one. All of them were wearing their PJ's. Mariko sported black satin pants and tank top. Yukina wore an ice-blue tee and short set with dark blue roses doting across it. Keiko simply wore a long, spaghetti strapped, crimson nightgown. Botan was simply wearing white tye-dye peace frogs shorts and one of the oldest t-shirts on the planet. Mariko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice shirt," she teased.

"Hey, not only is it comfortable, it's fashionable!" Botan teased back, strutting around like a fashion model.

"Aw, sit down," said Keiko, grabbing the tail of Botan's shirt and pulling her down onto the bed.

"Roses, Yukina?" said Botan, raising her eyebrow in turn, "Not crushing on Kurama, are you?"

"NO!" Yukina squealed, blushing and then grinning mischievously, "Going out with him, actually!"

"No way!" they all squealed.

"Way! What about you, Mariko? Aren't you gonna fill them in?"

"Weeelllll…I suppose…"

"Oh, c'mon! Spill!" shrieked Botan and Keiko, who were still in the dark about the whole thing between Hiei and Mariko.

"Okay. I'mgoingoutwithHiei."

"What?"

"I'm going out with Hiei…"

"OMG!! No way!"

"Well, yeah. Except that Taru jerk comes along saying that I am his fiancée or whatever and screws everything over. I don't know where I am at with Hiei right now."

"Oh, how horrible! Well, at least Taru is gone now. But let's not think about any of that right now. Hey, how about playing Sevensies?" said Botan.

"Sevensies? What the hell is that?" asked Mariko warily.

"Seven questions about, well, 'something' that everyone writes down and we read them out loud. It's a kicker. C'mon, let's try it," begged Botan.

"Yeah...alright…"

In the Closet in Botan's Room

"I cannot believe you two talked me into this," sighed Kurama.

"Well, ya are. So shut up!" hissed Yusuke, "I don't even want to think about what would happen if the girls found us."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all jammed into Botan's closet. Kuwabara and Yusuke were peering through cracks in the door while Kurama sat in a corner wondering how they talked him into this. The other two boys pushed and shoved each other, each trying to get a better view.

"What are they saying?" sighed Kurama, reluctantly letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"They're talking about who they are, um, 'crushing' on. Whoa, Yukina is wearing pajamas with roses on 'em. Oh, now they're all squealing. Yukina said something like 'Going out with him actually.' Hey… is she talking about you, Kurama?"

"Ah, well…um… see it's like… yeah…"

"Nice! Gotten far with her yet?"

"Yusuke!" Kurama practically yelped, appalled.

"Ow!" Yusuke grouched as Kurama hit him over the head, "Hey, their gonna play a game! Sevensies? What's that got to do with us? What is it?"

"Ooooooohhh, nooooooooooooo…" murmured Kurama, know precisely what was going on.

With the Girls

"Ok, first question. What do Yusuke's boxers look like?" said Botan said.

"Botan!" shrieked Keiko, mortified.

"Shush! Question two: what do Kurama's boxers look like? Three: Hiei's boxers? Four: Kuwabara's? Five: who, out of those four boys, would you be most likely to marry and have kids with? Six: on a scale from 1-10, how hot are Hiei and Kurama? Seven: and what about Yusuke?"

"Oh. My. God!" hissed Yusuke from the closet, "Do all girls do this?" (A/N: I used to! Man it was fun! Hee hee!)

"Shut up!" growled Kurama, putting his hand over Yusuke's big mouth.

"Okay! I will pick one girl to read her answer to the first question and so on," said Botan sportingly.

"Sounds too much like school for me..." mumbled Mariko behind her soda.

"Aw, shaddup! Yukina, you start," was her only reply.

"Oh, well," whispered Yukina, " I thought they were, um, well, purple with pinl flamingos on them."

"No way!" cried out Keiko, "they are green with pink flamingos."

"And you know that how?" grinned Mariko.

"Uh, well…I saw…um… shut up!" gasped out Keiko, mortified all over again.

"Anyway…Mariko! Question two!"

"Um, I said they were pink like his uniform with roses."

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know!" said Yukina defensively as all three girls turned to her expectantly.

"Uh-huh! Riiigghhtttt…I'll guess Hiei's. I thought his were black satin with a silver dragon on 'em."

Everyone turned to look at Mariko, but she had turned to stare sadly out the window at the mention of Hiei. Yukina gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Mariko looked up at her and then stood. She wiped her shirttail across her face and smiled weakly.

"My brother may not be the most understanding person, but he gets over things in his own way. By running, he tries not to think about the past. He may be gone right now, but I am sure that he does care for you. He'll be back," Yukina said, hugging her grief-stricken friend, "Now let's get our minds offa it and play!"

"Well, Keiko," said Botan, taking the cue, "I guess that leaves Kuwa up to you!"

"Oh, that's easy! He has got to have Hello Kitty boxers!" (A/N: Don't own)

"OMG! That's what I said!" shrieked the others in unison.

"Well, that's not much of a shocker, is it? 'K, everyone's got to answer number five," instructed Botan.

"Who would I marry? Yusuke!" said Keiko automatically

"Kurama!" said Yukina.

"Hiei…I hope…" said Mariko, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm…oh, Kurama's the cutest, I guess," said Botan, throwing a playful glance at Yukina.

"Uh-uh, girl, he is so mine!" said Yukina mock-seriously, shaking a finger in Botan's direction, "I'll open a thousand year old can of whoop ass on your pretty head!"

"Where in the seven hells did you learn that?" shrieked Botan, clapping her hands in shocked delight, "I could never imagine you saying anything like that! Ever!"

"Oh," shrugged Yukina, "Television…and Hiei, of course!"

All four girls cracked up. Keiko laughed so hard she fell backwards off the bed, nearly knocking into the closet. Yusuke and Kuwa shuffled to the back, dragging Kurama with them, who was still in a small state of shock from what Yukina had said. Terrified someone would open the closet; they clustered together, wishing they were chameleons.

"Okay," Botan finally managed to gasp out, "Question six. Everyone will take turns. How hot are Hiei and Kurama?"

"Hiei: 7, Kurama: 6," said Keiko.

"Well, Kurama: 8 and Hiei… he's my brother! How can I rate him!?"

"Oh, tell us what you thought before you knew all about that," said Botan coyly.

"Well, I really, really liked him before! I mean, I didn't know! So I thought he was a 7, almost an 8."

"Your turn, Mariko."

"Yeah, yeah. Um, Kurama: &, Hiei: 9"

"Oh, you just loooooovvvvvvveeee him," teased Botan, earning herself a smack over the head, "Ok, my turn. Kurama: 8 and Hiei: 8. Ya know, I thought about dating Hiei at one point. It didn't work our though."

"Good," grinned Mariko evilly.

"Yeah, yeah. Next question! What about Yusuke? Keiko, you start."

"9" she blushed.

"6" stated Yukina softly.

"7" said Botan devilishly.

"3" sniffed Mariko.

All the girls fell into a fit of giggles again. Keiko gave Mariko a good-natured shove.

Mariko made a face and pantomimed smearing gel all over her head. Keiko turned and tackled her, tickling her until she couldn't breathe.

"Hey..." giggle-gasped Mariko, "I never told anyone I was ticklish!"

Yusuke, on the other hand, was furious. Not realizing what he was doing, he tumbled out of the closet. The girls stopped and stared. Kuwabara stumbled out as the girls screaming filled the room.

"Well, damn," said Kurama as he stepped out behind Kuwa.

Mariko stood, glowering at the boys. She looked over her shoulder at Keiko, Botan, and Yukina, one eyebrow cocked. Grinning wickedly at the cowering boys, Botan picked up a roll of duct-tape as the four girls advanced on them.

* * *

Random: Please review!

Kai: and tell us if there is a difference between procrastinating and being a slacker! We needto know!

Random: And people, seriously, NEVER EAT A GREEN KUMQUAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Missing?

Random: Well, this is a brand new chappie!

Kai: And we found out that there is no difference between a procratinator and a slacker. SO THERE!!!

Random: Oh, yeah, the disclaimer, I own nothing!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!!1

Last Time:

_Mariko stood, glowering at the boys. She looked over her shoulder at Keiko, _

_Botan, and Yukina, one eyebrow cocked. Grinning wickedly at the cowering boys, Botan _

_picked up a roll of duct-tape as the four girls advanced on them._

Chap. 10

"EeeYOW!" screeched Yusuke as Kuwabara pulled off yet another piece of duct- tape from Yusuke's arms.

"It's no more than you deserved," said Mariko curtly as she and the girls sat at the kitchen table, watching the show over their morning coffee.

Yusuke let loose a string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush. Keiko smiled and shook her head. Yukina looked at Yusuke sorrowfully, but a small smile tugged at her lips. Kurama sat silently on the couch; a grimace on his face as he rubbed his sore arms.

"Did you really have to use up seven rolls of duct-tape? I mean, you didn't have to cover us with it and stick to the wall," he said irritably.

"Yes, we did!" the happy girls chorused.

That Night

"Yet again, this is spectacular, Mariko," commented Kurama as they ate.

"Really, it is," said Botan as Mariko shrugged off the praise.

Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen. Before anyone could moves, Taru strode into the room. Yusuke and Kurama stood, ready to fight, but Taru simply waved them away carelessly.

"I am not here to fight, just to warn you. Mariko, come to me before your nightmare becomes a reality. I will stop at nothing!"

"Are you threatening me?" growled Mariko, her voice strong but face pale.

"Yes," was Taru's answer as he, yet again, disappeared.

"Must he always knock out our kitchen any time he visits?" sighed Yukina, looking forlorn.

Late at Night, Two Months Later

' I need to get out of here,' thought Mariko as she stared out the window from her bed, 'They'll be in so much danger if I don't leave. If I go, Taru will chase me and leave them alone. So that is it then. I'm outta here. Tonight.'

Two months had passed since Taru had appeared for the first time. The gang, with the exception of Hiei, had been fighting him ever since. Multiple attacks had been bestowed upon their household and their forces were slowly weakening. Hiei dropped by mow and again, but he and Mariko and not met up since the incident.

Mariko rolled off here bed, glancing at the clock. It read 1:04. Hearing Yusuke's snores, she knew everyone else was asleep. Yusuke was always the last to go to sleep. She stood, grabbed her katanas, and strapped them to her back. Quickly, she packed as much of her clothing as she could into her black pack. With grim satisfaction, she threw all her schoolbooks to the floor.

"Not gonna need them anymore," she mumbled, half-happily.

Satisfied that she had all she needed and all her money, she took one last look around the room. Her eyes strayed to her dresser and a glint caught her eye. Dropping her pack, she walked over, letting her curiosity best her. The glint had come from a silver picture frame. Mariko picked it up, staring at the photo.

In it, the whole gang stood in front of the house. Yukina was shyly glancing at Kurama as he smiled winningly. Yusuke's arm was wrapped around Keiko's waist, both of them smiling. Kuwabara stood in the back, a stupid grin on his face and his arms waving in the air. Botan was winking and giving the peace sign with both hands, tongue out. Hiei stood on the right, arms crossed, glaring at the camera. Mariko saw herself in the same pose on the left. The photo had been taken two days after Hiei and Kurama had rescued her.

Expressionless, she stuffed the print into the already overflowing backpack. Seeing her tiny, framed photo of Hiei, she slid it in a well. Then, with a heavy soul, she leapt to her windowsill. Sliding it open as quietly as she could, she leapt out into the tree and slid down. Without a backward glance, she strode into the forest, leaving her sleeping friends behind.

That Morning at the House

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Botan's scream echoed from the second story.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" shouted Yusuke as he and the others ran up the stairs.

"Mariko's gone! So are her clothes and katanas! God knows what has happened to her! We have got to find her!"

Soon everyone had searched the entire house, but with no luck. Mariko was nowhere to be found. With their communicators in hand, everyone split up and began to search the city. Kurama stayed at he house, just in case she was to return.

With Mariko, Soon after she had left

Mariko walked until she grew too tired to go any further. Slipping out of her backpack straps, she sat under a huge pine. Hanging her pack on a branch, she yanked off her hoodie and bunched it up into a pillow. Seconds later, she was asleep with her katanas close at her side.

A dark figure appeared next to her. Crouching down, the figure brushed a lock of hair from her face. He sighed, running a hand through his own hair. He stood and looked down at Mariko. He quickly strapped her katanas and backpack to his back and carefully picked her up.

"I can't believe I am doing this," he grumbled as he started off in the direction of the house.

* * *

Random: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? please, pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Should we tell her the truth?

Random: Well, I am back again! And you thought you had gotten rid of me, for shame.

Kai: We thought we had gotten rid of you?

Random: Didn't you? I could have sworn I heard you plotting.........

Kai: Plotting? (makes innocent face and rocks back and forth on her heels) No, what would ever give you that idea?

Random: ....... 'cause i don't trust you?

Kia: Is that a question or a statement?

Random: (pouting) Not telling...................

Kai: (sighs) She owns nothing, K'? Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to some other dude, so NO LAWYERS!

Last Time:

_A dark figure appeared next to her. Crouching down, the figure brushed a lock of hair from her face. He sighed, _

_running a __hand through his own hair. He stood and looked down at Mariko. He quickly strapped her katanas and _

_backpack to his __back and carefully picked her up._

_"I can't believe I am doing this," he grumbled as he started off in the direction of the house.

* * *

_

Chap.11

Back at the House

Half an hour after everyone had left and Kurama was seated at the couch with his head in his hands, a figure blurred into the room. Kurama looked up. Hiei stood in front of him, Mariko in his arms.

"Must I do everything around here?" he sneered, lying her down on the couch Kurama had just rose from.

"Well, Hiei, we haven't seen you in a while. Has it been three weeks? Or maybe four?" said Kurama coolly.

"Don't mock me, fox!" snapped Hiei, straightening, "I've been in the Makai dealing with …business…"

"You can't run away from your problems forever, Hiei."

" I am not running away!"

"Yes, you are! You haven't confronted Mariko since Taru appeared! You haven't even seen or spoken to her! You've been avoiding any contact with her! Purposely disappearing when you sense her presence! Even when she is a mile or so away!"

" None of that is true!"

"It is and you know it!" Kurama practically shouted, "And it is wrong!"

"Hn," Hiei snorted, walking toward the door.

"It's killing her, you know," Kurama said quietly at Hiei's retreating back.

Hiei stopped and slowly turned, focusing his red eyes on squarely on Kurama. Kurama shifted under the steely gaze, but hen stood firm and glared right back.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked quietly, a soft menace under his words.

"She's dying. Slowly using up her strength as she fights Taru off. She eats so little. She doesn't sleep. Nightmares plague her, whether she is awake or asleep. Through them, Taru threatens her and is slowly sapping away her life. Taru has attacked us many a time and it is Mariko, not us, who is suffering. This is not something I can heal."

"Why are you not protecting her?" hissed Hiei, stepping closer.

"We are doing what we can."

"Well, it is obviously not good enough!"

"Hiei do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one here who cares for Mariko! We don't want her hurt any more than you do!"

"I don't care what happens to the onna…"

"Why do you keep denying it?! Are you afraid to care for someone?"

Even as Kurama spoke, Hiei strode into the kitchen to find food. Kurama sighed and quickly called up the gang to give them the news. Soon everyone was gathered around the table, except Mariko who was fast asleep on the couch.

"I know why she was leaving," Hiei said, studying his blade, " I read her mind as I brought her home."

"Oh?" inquired Kurama as Kuwa and Yusuke fidgeted.

"She felt like she was putting all of you in danger. She thinks that all of this is her fault and that she is imposing on you by staying here. So she decided to lure Taru away by leaving. And she was going to just keep running and never stop. She felt horribly guilty and didn't want to get any one of you hurt."

"Get hurt? How could she even think that?" scoffed Yusuke.

"I believe she was mainly worried about Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, not you, Detective," said Hiei scornfully.

"She shouldn't worry," said Yukina softly.

"Hn. I must be going," Hiei said coldly and turned to the door, "Don't tell that I found her. As a matter of fact, don't mention me. Tell her the oaf or idiot found her."

"Fine, Hiei" said Kurama, exasperated, and then mumbled, "Scaredy…"

"I heard that!" said Hiei said, stalking out.

Hour Later

"Oh, gods," mumbled Mariko as she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a fluorescent light.

"Oh, you're awake," said Kurama, peering at her over the morning paper.

"Crap. Where am I? How did I get back here?"

"Kuwabara found you in the forest and brought you home."

"Oh. Well, that plan didn't really work,"

"Obviously."

The two stared at each other in silence. Mariko sighed and collapsed lazily back onto the couch. Kurama simply went back to his reading.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go unpack," said Mariko, getting up.

"That's fine."

"Um, yeah, okay."

She started up the stairs with her pack, but then stopped and turned back around.

"Um, sorry if I worried you guys."

"It's alright. You thought you were doing the right thing, but next time, talk to us," Kurama replied, never glancing from his paper.

"God, you sound like my dad or something."

"I thought you had no father?"

"True. But you're still acting like one."

"Hm."

"We're all one big, happy, screwed-up family."

"Oh?" said Kurama, actually looking up, "How so?"

"Well, you're the calm, sensible dad. Yukina is the sweet, caring mom. Keiko is a gossiping yet loving older sister. Botan is like an eccentric great-aunt that lives with us. Kuwabara is the stupid but sometimes baby boy cute and funny little brother. And Yusuke is the obnoxious, disgusting, but still nice, older brother. And I'm the adopted punk youngest child. Too bad everyone is dating someone else in the family or it could all work out."

"I see. And what about Hiei?"

"He's the cold-hearted, self-centered, lone-wolf uncle who only visits when it is convenient and prosperous to him!" Mariko snarled as she whirled and stomped upstairs.

"Oooooo," said Kurama in a low voice, "Harsh!"

Later that Night

"Are you sure we should leave her alone?" Keiko whispered to Botan and Yukina as the stood outside Mariko's door.

"I can hear you, ya know," said Mariko dryly from the other side of the door.

"Well, it is only the truth!" growled Botan, still mad at Mariko's runaway attempt.

"Did Kurama even tell you _why_ I ran?" snapped Mariko, her fury building as she stepped outside her room.

"Well, no," admitted Botan then defensively said, "But no reason is good enough! It was probably self-centered anyway!"

"Self-centered!? Self-centered!?" shrieked Mariko, throwing up her hands, "I was trying to save you! To draw Taru away! I was trying to protect you! How can you say that was being self-centered!? HOW?!"

"I…" faltered Botan, regretting her words instantly and wishing she could take them back, "I'm sorry. That was wrong. Mariko. I didn't mean it!"

Botan reached out toward Mariko, looking guiltily apologetic. Mariko jerked out of her reach, whirled around back into her room, and slammed the door, causing the whole house to shake. Botan stood there is shocked and saddened silence. Yukina tentatively touched he shoulder, causing Botan to wrench her gaze from Mariko's angrily closed door. The room practically radiated waves of fury.

"C'mon, Botan. Let her cool off. We should head to our rooms for some rest as well," she whispered.

Mariko, on the other hand, stood in the middle of her room, fuming. Her gaze flickered around the room, making her feel like a trapped animal within the four walls. Suddenly her anger dissipated, a tremendous sadness taking its place. She collapsed on her bed, her energy spent. She held up her hands. They were shaking.

"It's true, I suppose," she mused unhappily, "My strength is leaving me. I really am dying again. But this time, off all things, that jerk Taru is killing me himself. I must be pathetic to be killed by such a cowardly jerk. I don't even have enough strength to get angry any more."

Mariko let her hands drop onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling until sleep claimed her. Two hours later, Yukina checked in on her to see Mariko curled up on top of the comforter. Yukina slipped inside and covered Mariko with her blanket. Mariko mumbled something, obviously sleeping, and rolled over. Yukina quietly slipped out, closing the door.

Soon everyone was asleep, in bed. All but Yusuke. Yusuke remained on the couch, watching T.V. all night long, quietly guarding Mariko. Guarding her from both Taru and from escaping again. He remained his watchful vigil until daybreak, certain that Taru had not broken in or Mariko had not broken out. He would have heard, he was sure. He was the Spirit Detective of the house after all.

"Aaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the scream blasted through the house.

"What the?!" Yusuke snapped up and was up the stairs in a heartbeat.

Yukina stood in Mariko's doorway, her hands on her heart, and leaning on the doorframe for support. Kurama, Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara were running down the hallway toward her in a panic. Yusuke reached her first, just as she fell backwards in a dead faint. Yusuke caught her, trying frantically to see in Mariko's room so he could know what had shocked Yukina so much. Kurama took Yukina and Yusuke elbowed his way into the room, Kurama peering in behind him.

"Ye Gods," breathed Kurama as a horrible sight met his eyes.

* * *

Random: And we will leave it there for this evening! 

Kai: That is not very nice......

Random: Oh well!

Kai: Meanie!

Random: Well, I am not sure when I will update again becuase finals are coming up and I am having a brain block. Its like knowing where you want to go, but not knowing how to get there, ya know?

Kai: That made no sense what-so-ever.

Random: Did too!

Kai: Did not!

Random: Just think about it. As for my readers, review if you want. If you don't want to, then don't do it! But it would be cool if you did. Ta!

P.S. Never eat a green kumquat................


	13. Silenced and Gone

Random: Hey peoples! Sorry it took me so long. I had finals. (die die die!!)

Kai: You had time to update, I know you did.

Random: SHhhhhhhhh!! They're reading this!

Kai: Oops........-'' Sorry

Random: Geez......... oh yeah, the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So please stop making me do this. If I did own it, Toonami would not have restarted the entire series last Saturday night! THATIS NOT RIGHT!! THEY LEFT IT AT A WORSE CLIFFIE THAN I EVER COULD!

Last Time:

_Yukina stood in Mariko's doorway, her hands on her heart, and leaning on the doorframe for support. Kurama, _

_Botan, __Keiko, and Kuwabara were running down the hallway toward her in a panic. Yusuke reached her first, just as _

_she fell __backwards in a dead faint. Yusuke caught her, trying frantically to see in Mariko's room so he could know _

_what had shocked __Yukina so much. Kurama took Yukina and Yusuke elbowed his way into the room, Kurama peering _

_in behind him._

_"Ye Gods," breathed Kurama as a horrible sight met his eyes. _

Chap 13

The room was a wicked mess. Curtains hung in tatters at an open window, the cool breeze giving the room an eerie feeling, not that it took much. Broken glass was shattered on the bed and floor. One, bloody broken katana lay in the middle of the floor. Dark bloodstains streaked across the bed, showing signs of a gory struggle.

"Mariko's gone," hissed Yusuke as he steeped into the room.

He walked in a few steps, then stopped and turned to Kurama with a frustrated glare. He opened his mouth and it moved as if he was speaking. But no sound was heard.

"What?" Kurama said nervously, brows furrowed in confusion.

Yusuke's mouth moved a second time, a great expression of shock on his face. Kurama stepped into the room as well, in hopes of hearing what Yusuke was trying to say. Though Kurama's shoes stepped on broken glass on the floor, his footsteps made no noise. He, too, opened his mouth and spoke, but to no avail. The room remained eerily quiet. Cold as death silent.

"…" Kurama tried again.

Yusuke shook his head in disbelief as all their friends remained still and silent outside Mariko's door. He turned and snatched a small black vase up off of Mariko's bedside table and hurled it into the wall. It shattered; the pieces tinkling across the floor, but still no sound was made. Yusuke and Kurama hurried across to the door and out of the room.

"Holy…" muttered Yusuke, not able to finish his sentence.

"It's a spell," Kurama sighed, "A silencing spell."

"That's why we didn't hear anything and there was quite obviously a struggle," commented Botan.

"But was there really?" Yusuke asked, darkly and suspiciously.

"Beg pardon?" said Yukina, who had woken from her earlier faint.

"Was there really a struggle," Yusuke started again, "or did Mariko set this up to lead us to believe she'd been kidnapped, not just run off?"

"No," Yukina said decisively after looking around the room, "She's a-not run off. Taru's stench is al over this room. That isn't even her blade there on the ground. But the blood streaks on the bed are hers and she wouldn't be able get out on her own after the lose of so much blood. She was obviously taken out be force, there is no doubt about it."

"Uh…how did you know that?" Kuwabara asked slowly as everyone stared at her in shock.

"I'm a koorime," shrugged Yukina, her hands clasped behind her back, "and, again, Hiei is my brother. We can both make such simple deductions."

"Understandable," Kurama said, coming to her defense.

"Alright then," Yusuke said, sounding defeated, "I suppose I knew Mariko hadn't run off. I just didn't want to believe that Taru had gotten to her."

"So Taru has her," whispered Keiko, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yes," Kurama sighed.

"Can we save her?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, " whispered Keiko, searching everyone's eyes pleadingly, "please, someone tell me we can save her."

Yusuke placed his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. She turned to him, burying her face in his shirt, sobbing.

"You know what we need to do, right?" Kurama said quietly, addressing Yusuke.

"Don't say it Kurama!" Yusuke warned.

"Do you know?"

"Don't say it!"

"Do you?"

"Stop it, Kurama, I don't want to hear it!"

"Well?!"

"Okay," Yusuke sighed in defeat, "I know, but do we have to? We don't even know where he is, but we do know that he will be pissed."

"Yeah, he'll be mad. Furious is more like it."

"What are you two blathering bout?" demanded Botan.

"C'mon, Kurama, we can't! You and I both know its too dangerous!"

"What?" Botan asked again.

"I know," Kurama replied simply to Yusuke.

"What?!" all three girls shrieked.

Kurama turned to them, hands in his pockets and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"We have to get Hiei."

* * *

Random: Sorry, guys. Short and slow. 

Kai: Slacker.............

Random: I said I'm sorry! The next chappie will be way better and longer, aiight?

Kai: Whatever......

Random: Here,I'll give ya'll a preview...

Kai: Ya'll? Heh......thats funny.....

Random: do you want a preview or don't you?!?!

Kai: ............

Random:Anyway. Hiei could possibly be getting drunk in the next chappie and We wil see where Mariko is and what exactly Tarureally wants! SO THERE!! Get offamy back, Kai!

Kai: .....................

Random: Are you eating donuts behind my back again?

Kai: MPH! (her saying no with a donuts stuck in her mouth)

Random: Gimmie!!

Punkie: Well, while those two fight, please review. Random would appreciate it greatly. SO REVIEWAND I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!

Random: Cookies? Where!?

Ta! Please review me! Much luv!


	14. A Drunken Fire Demon

Random: HIIII! Sorry it took me soooooooooo LONG! Please forgive me! And send cookies!

Kai: My cookies...

Random: but..but I LIKE cooooookkkkkiiiiesssss

Kai: Tough luck, woman, they are MINE!

Random: No fair...

Pun kie: You two are acting like morons...

Kai: Punkie, you can bbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp

Random: KAI! Don't be so vulgar.

Kai: but I all said was "beep", you know, the sound that chickens make? I like chickens.

Punkie: Good Lord...

Random: Fine, no cookies for Punkie!

Kai: Ha ha, no cookie for Punkie!

Random: Okay, peeps. I have been incredibly busy. I'm sorry for the late, late, late, late, late, late, late,late, late, late, late, LATEupdateness. Please forgive a poor authoress because she has friends like Punkie and Kai. thay are very distracting. Except Kai. She was very much all like "Get your butt in gear,WOMAN!

Kai: I so was. And she finally listened. 'Bout time.

Last Chappie:

_"C'mon, Kurama, we can't! You and I both know its too dangerous!"_

_"What?" Botan asked again._

_"I know," Kurama replied simply to Yusuke._

_"What!" all three girls shrieked._

_Kurama turned to them, hands in his pockets and a dangerous glint in his eyes. _

_"We have to get Hiei."_

Chap. 13

" I told you not to tell me," Yusuke groaned two hours later.

"How can one fire demon be so hard to find? He doesn't even begin to blend in!" Botan shrieked, poking at a bush with her oar.

"No kidding!" exclaimed Yukina, checking a tree.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were all about the city, in search of Hiei. Kurama and Kuwa came jogging up, panting.

"Could he be with Mukuro?" Kuwa asked, actually managing an intelligent question for once.

" 'Fraid not," Botan shook her head, "I already checked with her, she hasn't seen him in quite some time. Wasn't very happy about it either."

"Wait a minute," said Keiko, brushing herself off, "Botan, don't you have a Finder's mirror?"

"Eh? A wha…….oh. Oooooohhhh. Yeah…"

All of them glared at her. She sweat dropped and backed away, searching in her bag for her mirror.

"Heehee……." Botan dug her Finder's mirror out of her pack quickly and ordered it to locate Hiei.

"Well, where if he?" Yusuke asked anxiously.

"Well…" Botan started slowly, staring at the sight in the mirror, "he's in a…bar!"

"Oh no!" moaned Kurama, " Not again!"

Meanwhile

"Oooooo," groaned Mariko, opening her eyes groggily, "What happened? Where am I? Why can't I move my arms?"

She looked down at her wrists. They were shackled together and chained to the stonewall. She sighed and tugged on them, only to have a short electric burst run through them into her body.

"Great," she muttered, feeling the headache coming on, "Human proof, spirit proof, and demon proof!"

Grimacing, she looked up around her surroundings. Dripping stone ceiling. Moldy stonewalls. Dirt floor. Wonderful.

"Must be in a basement dungeon," she thought, "How cliché. Why's it always a dungeon? That is so old."

She looked to the bars of her old-fashioned prison. A single demon sat in a chair across the room, asleep with a set of keys in his hand. Mariko pulled her chains again, with the same result as before, trying to get closer to the bars. The guard-demon (A/N: Guard dog? Maybe? Heehee!) started, peering into Mariko's prison as if only just realizing that she was there. Adjusting her line of vision, Mariko could see he was dressed in black and was more human looking than demon looking, but the aura was most definitely demon. (A/N: sounds like someone, doesn't it? Do you get it? NO? Wow, you're not very bright…. don't throw things at me!) He smirked at her, his longish black hair obscuring his eyes.

"Ain'tcha a little young for Taru's tastes?" he cackled, "Or is there a lot more to you than there seems?"

He stood, swaggering up to the bars and sticking an arm through. He grabbed Mariko's chin, making her turn her head to face him. She glared at him coldly.

"Yer a purty 'un," he drawled again, licking at his bloodstained teeth, "Watcha say you and me have a little fun, doll?"

"Hands off, Dix," a harsh voice said from the stairs, "She's not a regular prisoner."

"Sorry, sir," the demon named Dix skulked away.

Mariko fought down the urge to gag. She looked up to see Taru standing on the stairs, staring Dix down. Dix slouched back into his chair, glaring at Mariko as if it was her fault he was in trouble. Taru glided up to the bars, coolly looking at Mariko.

"So good to see you up, my dear," he said smoothly, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, wonderful," spat Mariko sarcastically, "I'm having a wonderful time being _chained to a wall!_"

"So hostile, Mariko, so hostile," chided Taru with a crocodile smile, "but precautions had to be taken. Couldn't have you setting the whole castle on fire, now could we?"

"Fine by me!"

"Tsk, tsk, so violent!"

"What is it you really want?" growled Mariko, "You can't just want me."

"Can't I?"

Taru held her chin as Dix had, his eyes boring into her. Mariko whipped away and spat on the ground at Taru's feet. His falsely pleasant face turned dark.

"Fine," he said icily, throwing Mariko to the ground through the bars, "Fine, you little fool! Stay here and rot!"

Mariko stood, not facing him or answering. Taru ground his pointed teeth together in rage, slamming his thumb into a button on the wall. Mariko screamed in agony as a sharp, electrical burst fired its way through her body. He continued until she collapsed on the ground. He watched her squirm a moment before he held the button in again, sending one huge shock through her. She screamed again, writhing in pain.

"Yes, you little witch," he shouted over her screams, obviously enjoying her pain, "Scream! Scream for help! No one will come! I will get what I want!"

He started up the stairs, leaving Dix eyeing her. Suddenly he whirled around, pointing at the gruesome demon.

"Keep your hands off, Dix," he snarled, "And I want her in chains and up in the lab in ten minutes, got it?"

Dix nodded and Taru left. Dix opened the prison and kicked Mariko in the side.

"You heard 'im, girly! Up!" she dragged her to her feet, "Lord knows what yer in for, but you better cooperate or I'll slice ya right her, no matter what Boss says!"

With the Gang

"You're serious?" Yusuke was saying, "He's in this bar?"

"Uh-huh" Botan sighed.

"Kurama, why did you say 'not again'?" Yusuke asked tentatively.

"Well, he's gotten drunk once before and it's not a pretty sight."

"Does he get violent?"

"Can he get any more violenter?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Geez, even I know that's bad grammar," Yusuke smirked.

"Gram-what?"

"No, he doesn't get violent," Kurama cut them off, opening the bar door and immediately spotting Hiei, "He gets…like that…"

Kurama pointed to the bar stools as everyone trooped inside. Hiei sat, surrounded by empty glasses with his head on the table and another cup in his hand. They slowly approached him, sitting on all the other barstools.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy, guyths…." Hiei saw them, "Waths up……."

"Good heavens, Hiei, how many have you had?"

"Only twoths….." Hiei swayed on the seat, holding up four fingers.

"Aye, man," the bartender walked up, "He's 'ad 'bout fifteen glasses of plain water and two shots of Everclear."

"Everclear!" Yusuke gasped.

"Wait. What's Everclear?" Keiko asked.

"It's the hardest, strongest stuff made? And he's had two, you say?" he directed the last statement to the bartender.

"Aye. Most blokes go nighty-night after 'bout three sips, but this 'un put away two with no effects a'tall. He threatened me earlier, but I won't give 'im no more. Been givin' 'im water ever since. Ya'll friends of 'im?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, "We'll be taking him home now, if you don't mind."

"Aye, I don't mind a'tall, but someun's gotta pay. These drinks 'ere don't come cheap."

"Ah, well, yes," Kurama sighed, setting down his credit card.

The bartender took it and Kurama turned around to tell everyone what was on his mind.

"Just so you all know, water affects him as alcohol does everyone else because he's a fire apparition. So he's had water and alcohol, so everyone be on guard. You can never tell what he'll do when he's like this."

Kurama then turned to Hiei, trying to coax him up. He only shook his head violently, wavering on his stool. Then, as Kurama turned to pick up his card, he heard a thud and a crash. Hiei had fallen off of his stool and was lying on the floor, giggling hysterically.

"Good Gods!" Yusuke yelped as Hiei rolled around on the ground.

"Like I said…" Kurama trailed off.

Yusuke bent down, trying to convince Hiei to stand. Shaking his head, Kurama slipped out the door and ran down the street. After a few minutes of no progress, Yusuke grabbed Hiei under the arms and tried to lift him.

"The little twerp is heavy," he grunted in surprise, dropping Hiei.

"aye, do ye need 'elp?' the bartender came out from behind the bar, flipping his drying towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah, if you could…" Yusuke nodded and then gulped as he took in the bartender's structure.

He was a bit over seven feet tall; he was obviously slouching when he was behind the bar. He was also probably a couple of feet wide of rock hard muscle. He bent down, grabbed Hiei around the middle, and hefted him over his shoulder as easily as he had the drying towel. When he straightened, his brown-black hair scraped the ceiling.

"Aye, where do ye want me to take 'im?' the bartender asked, obviously not bothered a bit by Hiei's weight.

"The car's outside," Kurama said, gesturing from the door.

"Car?" Yusuke turned, "We have a car?"

They all walked outside and Kurama gestured to the street.

"We have a '05 convertible 'Stang?" Yusuke yowled, "Those aren't even out to the public yet, are they? How'd you get one?"

"One: it's mine, not ours. Two: no, they are not out yet. Three: I can't tell you how I got it, I'd have to kill you."

"Whoa…" Yusuke muttered.

And indeed, the car was most definitely a 2005 Mustang convertible. It was Dark Cherry Red with a black top with black and red leather interior. Two black racing stripes ran across the hood. Kurama smiled as he ran his hand over the seat.

"Put Hiei in the back seat," he said, nodding to the bartender.

The bartender gently laid Hiei across the back seat. Hiei giggled and his eyes rolled back.

"Well, only room for one more," Kurama said, "And we need to move quickly. Lord knows what kind of trouble Mariko is in!"

"I'll come with you," Yukina said, vaulting herself into the front seat, leaving no room for argument.

"Wait," the bartender stepped forward, "You said Mariko. Do ye speak of Mariko Utarishi?"

"Yeah," Keiko said, "You know her?"

"Aye. She visited the bar many a time when her mum was too drunk to live with. She'd stay the 'ole night wittout sayin' a word. I'd wake the next mornin' to find 'er gone. What has 'appened to her?"

"Kidnapped," Yusuke said flatly.

"Ah, I wish I could 'elp, but I can't leave t' bar. No one else can take care of it. But, please, call me if ye need a bit o' help."

He handed Yukina a slip of paper with his number on it. Yukina smiled bleakly and nodded her thanks. Hiei rolled over and began muttering.

"Drinking sake….I'm all alone…..at the bar….Sake makes me sad tonight…..Sake…..why did you, why did you……." He trailed off and began giggling again. (A/N: that song is from Kodocha, Book 10. Don't own. Aaahhh, don't throw stuff at me! cat hits the wall behind my head Okay, who threw the cat!)

"Was he just singing?" Yusuke asked incredulously, "Where's my video camera when I need it?"

"You don't have one, smart one," Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

Kurama rolled his eyes as Keiko had and revved the engine. He grabbed his sunglasses and sped off; Yukina leaning to the back and soothingly stroking Hiei's hair. Botan grabbed Keiko and they blipped back to the house, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to walk back to the house, Yusuke grouching all the way.

Finally they all reached home. Hiei was laid out on the couch. (A/N: why does everyone end up on the couch? Ooohh, now get your minds out of the gutter! Geez….aahhh, don't throw stuff! Wolfie, was that you!) Yukina was kneeling beside him, obviously worried.

"So how do we snap him out of this?" Yusuke asked, poking him with a randomly placed stick.

"Go build a fire," Kurama commanded without even turning from his work in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Creating the ultimate revival potion."

"The what?"

"You heard me."

"What's in it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Heh. I'll tell you whether you want to know or not. What we have here is leek, fish gut, demon's eye, anteater tongue, and haggis."

Ew. Ew. EW! And this is supposed to do what?" Botan shrieked, interrupting loudly.

"It will snap Hiei out of his stupor in seconds. Then we throw him in the….ah….I'll tell ya in a minute."

"Okay, Bossy, I had Kuwabara start a fire, what now?" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama only smiled and nodded. They quickly dragged Hiei in front of the fireplace. Kurama forced him up and made Hiei drink the concoction. Hiei sat up spitting and kicking. Kurama then promptly picked him up…….and threw him in the fire…..

* * *

Kai: I like acorns...

Random: I am sitting on a walnut.

Kai: Hey, I want a walnut to sit on! NO fair!

Random: well, it is not very comfortabible.

Kai: Okay! - I like haggis.

Random: You do?

Kai: No, I lied.

Random: Oh, okay.

Kai: Well, tune in next time for a new chappie. If Random ever gets off her lazy butt and actually writes it. Which is highlydoubtful.

Random: Oh cheese, I didn't say it at the beginning. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! SO GOSITON A SQUIRREL! (Kai: oh, the poor squirrel)

Random: Oh yeah, they canceled Yu Yu Hakusho off of Saturday night Toonami! I cried for a week!

Kai: That can not be a healthy obsession...

Punkie: while they are bawling, I shall say REVIEW PLEASE! Heh, I get a penny for each person who reviews. Not really. I am unpaid. Geez, I gotta talk to my agent...


	15. What does he want?

Random: No time for long intros today!

Kai: Yeah...she had been at dance dress rehearsal for 6 and a half hours...she is sleep-typing so BACK OFF!

Random: Here is the disclaimer, I OWN NOTHING! KEEP LAWYERS AWAY! hides in fear

Kai: Sorry, no "last time" thing sorry

* * *

Chap. 14

"What are you doing?" Keiko freaked, "He's gonna die!"

She leapt forward, only to have Kurama block her way. Keiko slapped him across the face, trying to make him move. Kurama grimaced and rubbed his cheek, but remained steadfast in front of the fire.

"He's fine," Kurama growled through clenched teeth.

"Dude, have you lost your mind?" Yusuke yelled as he stood beside Keiko.

"No."

"Botan, Yukina, do something!" Keiko shrieked behind her.

Yukina hurried over and placed her hands on Keiko's shoulders, blue-green energy pulsing from her hands. Keiko's eyes drooped and her breathing became deeper, slower. Botan led her to the couch and beckoned for Yusuke to follow.

"Okay, Keiko, clam down. Hiei is fine," soothed Yukina, "He's a fire demon. It doesn't hurt him. All it will do is replenish his energy and wake him up. He might be semi irritated, but he will be fine."

"But…but…but the fire…and the throwing…and…and hot…but…but… I don't understand!" Keiko freaked again.

Suddenly a low growl followed by an angry shout erupted from the fireplace. Hiei stood in the middle of the carpet, which was smoldering. He stalked over to the armchair, slammed himself down, and glared at Kurama, who smiled.

"I am gonna have a friggin' huge hangover tomorrow….."

With Mariko

"Yer in trouble now, little gal," Dix laughed, "Ya don't understand the trouble yer in now. Whatcha gonna do?"

Mariko ignored him and continued plodding up the stairs. Dix jerked on the chains attached to her shackles, making her stumble. Mariko growled, an angry fire beginning to course through her veins. As her anger continued to build, they finally came to the end of the stairs and to a large, metal, padlocked door. Dix pounded on it.

"Boss! Yo Boss! Open da door, I get her up here! C'mon, hurry, I'm getting' bored!"

"Alright, stop your mindless yammering, fool," Taru growled as he opened the door and hurried them inside, "You can go. Patrol the area. I want no interruptions."

"Yeah, yeah," Dix skulked off.

"Mariko, my dear, are you prepared?"

Mariko stayed silent, her demeanor calm although her heart was racing. She glared coolly at Taru, trying ot chose her words carefully. But before she could say a word, Taru spoke again.

"There is no need to be so cold, Mariko. Did you not like your accommodations?"

"Why do hold me here, Taru? I know that it is not because you want to be married. Why did you say that?" she said, her tone artic.

"ah, you are a smart one. I am not your fiancée. I just had to split you and your precious Hiei up. Couldn't have him coming after you, now could I? He would destroy everything I have worked so hard for."

"So you are afraid of him."

A statement. Taru growled and continued on.

"I don't need him. Just you."

"Why?"

"All in good time, dear, you'll know all in good time."

"Fine, then why are we in a lab?"

"Again, all in good time."

"Tell me, you crazy je-"

"SILENCE!"

He grabbed her arms, unshackled her hands and shoved her down into a metal school desk with an exceptionally tall back. He quickly reshackled her wrists to the desk, her ankles to the chair legs, and her neck loosely to the back.

"Now, be a dear and stay here while I go…get some tools."

Back with the gang

"YOU LET TARU GET HER!" Hiei's voice just about tore the roof off the house.

"Hiei, be quieter!" Kurama cautioned.

"I don't want to be quiet, baka kitsune!"

"I thought you didn't like that 'Mariko girl'," taunted Yusuke.

"Silence, fool," Hiei's sword was pressed against Yusuke's throat in an instant. (For the fifth time that day)

"I don't I merely realize that all of you are fools. Weak fools."

With that, Hiei sheathed his katana and stalked out of the house

Hiei's POV

How dare he take her. I'll kill him! He's dead!" I'm talking to myself again.

I hope none of them can hear me. Kurama's following me, I can sense him. I don't nee help. They don't need to come. Get away.

'Hiei!' Kurama's voice in my head.

'What!'

'Slow down! Wait for us ot catch up!'

'No.'

'Hey, you have to wait!'

'No, time is wasting. Meet up with me at Taru's castle.'

'How do you know where it is?'

'The Jagan, kitsune.'

'Oh, yeah.'

He's quiet again. I guess I should tell him where it is. I am projecting the image in his head. He'd better be satisfied because I am not wasting any more time.

Normal POV

"How do you know where you're going?" Yusuke demanded, as he hurried along behind Kurama.

"I just know."

"But h-"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"Geez, alright!"

Everyone in the group was edgy, expecting an attack at any moment. But, surprisingly, all through the Makai, not a single attack came. For good reason too. Every demon on that route that Hiei came across, threatening or not, he sliced to pieces.

"How long till we get ther-whoa!"

Kuwabara's question was cut off as a huge view. Multiple uniformed guards lat scattered about the front of the gates, which had been torn down completely. And Hiei stood on the path, katana drawn, panting. He turned and as he turned, they could all see the gashes traveling across his chest. Three slices all the way across from his shoulder to his hip, dripping dark blood. Kurama stepped forward, just as a huge aura blasted up from the castle.

"Good God," Kurama breathed, "The castle's alive!"

* * *

Kai: Review bofore she passes out. That is all...

Randonm: I like cheese...REVIEW PLEASE> But only if ya wanna


	16. Death Wish

Random: Haha! I have smited the network and can finally upload. Sorry it took so long, guys, but teh network was down a t my house for a while and I couldn't upload.

Kai: Not to mention the two week brain block you had that you kept complaining to me about!

Random: Oh, just be quiet and eat a cookie!

Kai: COOKIE!

Random: Again, many apologies. (bow bow) And I will be leaving for a few weeks in a bit so I will try to update before than, but I am not promising anything.

Punkie: Since, they are all up apologizing and such, I had better do the disclaimer-

Random: Oh, oh, pick me, pick me, I'll do it! I OWN NOTHING SO PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AND KEEP ALL LAWYERS AWAY! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: Annyyyyywwaaayyyyyy...on with the chappie!

* * *

Chap. 15

Hiei turned, eyes open wide. Vines tore off the walls of the castle, whipping Hiei backwards. He slammed onto a tree and crumpled to the ground. Botan darted forward and laid her hands on his chest to heal the wounds, but he slapped her hands away.

"I can do this myself!" was his angry response.

He leapt forward, katana drawn again. He sliced at the vines, only to have another set of vines slam him backwards again. As he rose for a second time, Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling Hiei back. Hiei glared at him and Kurama shook his head and drew a rose from his hair.

"Rose Whip!"

The vines fell to the ground, dead. Hiei ran ahead, darting to the upper window, using loose, stuck out stones as stairs. Yusuke tried to follow, only to fall to the ground. Botan leapt on her oar and began to ride up, but Hiei waved her away.

"Help them and catch up when you can," he said softly, actually showing a bit of care for his friends.

"Okay."

"Stay together!" Hiei shouted as he disappeared.

"Did he just….worry about us?" Yusuke questioned.

"I think Mariko's doing him good," Yukina whispered, taking Kurama's hand.

"Yeah. I think she is."

With Mariko- (soon with Hiei too!)

"Tools! What tools, you freak!" Mariko shouted at Taru, even though he'd left.

There was no answer, just a questioning silence. Mariko pulled on her shackles, but to no avail. She was stuck good and tight. A crash echoed from the downstairs area and Mariko vaguely wondered what it was, but she was more concerned about what was going on with Taru. Suddenly, he came strolling out, pushing what looked like a doctors rolling tray.

"Goodness, my dear, Mariko, there is no need to yell…" Taru smiled placidly.

"Whatever, you sicko! What do you need a scalpel for? And pointed tongs? What is your problem! What's going on!"

"I suppose I should tell you now. I'll try to keep it simple for your little brain. Once upon a time, there was a demoness named Kalachi. She was a great jewel thief and traveled all over the Makai, stealing some of the most guarded jewels."

"What does this have to do with anything, you jerk-spaz?"

"Silence, wench! Anyway, one day she decided to steal the most guarded and most precious gems of then all, the one called Nevermore, the last black diamond, worth more than life itself. She knew it contained the power to overthrow all of the Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai. So she proceeded to steal it. She had almost escaped when a demon hunter mortally wounded her with an emerald arrow. She died moments later, but not before she cast two spells with her dying breath. One was to transfer her spirit into a human form to hide and the other to possess the jewel when she was reborn."

He took a breath, smiling that placid, evil smile he was so good at.

"Unfortunately, the two spells clashed, causing Kalachi to lose all memory of her demon life and lose her demon spirit. She was born as a human girl, succumbing to a darker and more superstitious side of human nature. Fate stepped in and she met the Spirit Detectives. You know the rest."

"What was the point of that stupidity that spewed from your mouth just now?"

"My dear, don't you wonder what happened to Nevermore? Why, it came right along with Mariko without her knowledge. It is set right above her nose!"

"Don't you mean under my nose?"

"No. It is in your forehead, dear, just begging to be released!"

"Wait! Whom did I steal it from?" cried out Mariko, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Taru picked up the scalpel and turned to her, aiming the tip of the blade at her head. He grinned peacefully, as if in a trance.

"Me."

With the Gang-

"Do these vines never end?" gasped Keiko, severing one with her spear.

"I think we have to defeat the heart of the castle, but we can't even get in!" gasped Botan.

Yusuke's shotgun blasted another vine just as it reached for Keiko. Keiko simultaneously threw her spear and snapped the vine that was trying to curl around Yusuke's neck. They grinned at each other. Suddenly block stones began shooting out of the walls in a never-ending stream. When one was shot off, another instantaneously replaced it. One flew out, conking Kuwabara on the back of the head and he crumpled to the ground. Yusuke ran over.

"Kuwabara!" he shouted, shaking him.

"Hey, whatcha shakin' me for?" he asked groggily.

"Good Lord, you have the thickest head I have ever seen," Yusuke shook his head and walked off.

"I'm at a loss for what to do," Kurama gasped, looking around, "Hey, where's Yukina?"

He whirled around, fearing the worst. But Yukina was standing in the middle of all the vines, meditating under a protective force field. She slowly lifted her arms and began to chant, her eyes closed. Suddenly her arms flew to the sides, her eyes opened with an even more intense ice blue than usual as she screamed the end of her chant.

"Curling Frost!"

Suddenly everything was still. The vines were unmoving and flying blocks of stone dropped to the ground. Yusuke reached out and touched a vine. It shattered, chunks and splinters of ice flying everywhere. Yukina had frozen the enemy. She turned and pointed her finger into the mass of vines. An iced wind flew from her fingertip, clearing a frozen path directly to the castle entrance. She smiled softly and beckoned for the others.

"Come. We have a friend in need."

With Mariko-

Blood dribbled down the bridge of Mariko's nose as Taru made a shallow slice down the middle of her forehead. Taru smiled maliciously.

"What a sicko," Mariko thought, not daring to move and throw off Taru's aim.

Taru made the slice deeper and a small bit of black sparkled through. He moved toward it again, but suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Boss, Boss! It's terrible, come quick!" a voice shouted through the door.

"Dix, you moron!" Taru stormed over.

"Wait, that's not Dix," thought Mariko, "That's-"

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of somet-"

Taru went sailing across the room as a fist smashed his face as he opened the door. Mariko attempted to smile, fighting the urge to pass out as blood dribbled more steadily down her face. Yes, that was most definitely Hiei.

Taru picked himself up as Hiei stormed in the room. Hiei drew his sword and was after Taru in an instant. He swung his sword, only to be blocked by Taru's own. Soon the two were too fast to be seen. The only clues to where they were were the spots of blood and sweat that dotted across the floor.

Mariko struggled to follow the fight as her normal senses would. But she couldn't. Her eyesight was hazy due to fact that she was nearing unconsciousness and the blood that was blurring her vision. She saw Taru finally manage to land a blow on Hiei, who was sent sprawling. Taru took the opportunity and slammed his foot onto Hiei's already injured chest. Hiei was pinned, unable to speed away.

"Love is a fool's errand," sneered Taru, slamming down on Hiei again.

Before Hiei could rise, Taru darted to Mariko and grabbed the tongs that he had let fall earlier. He neared them to her head. Hiei stood and took a step forward.

"Don't take another step," Taru warned.

"Cliché," Mariko managed to snarl a weak insult.

"Why not?" demanded Hiei, his fingers itching to snatch his sword and take off Taru's head.

"Because the second you move is the second this diamond comes out!"

"So?"

"This diamond is the only thing holding her to life."

Hiei froze as if Yukina had blasted him, eyes only slits with suspicion. Mariko quietly twisted her hand around, managing to snatch something off the rolling tray.

"You're bluffing," Hiei said.

"Am I?" challenged Taru.

Then everything moved at once. Taru grabbed the jewel and began to pull. Hiei flew forward, sword out. Then a sound made everyone stop.

Click.

Mariko's left hand flew out of the shackle and sank the scalpel directly into Taru's neck. She had picked the lock. Taru pulled the scalpel out, knowing that Mariko had just killed him.

"If I die," he gasped out, giving one last pull on the tongs, "then so do you!"

Nevermore flew out of her forehead. Taru hit the ground, gave on last weak maniacal laugh, and was gone. Hiei quickly broke the shackles that held Mariko and she fell into him. He quickly laid her out on the ground, hoping, praying………..but no. The end was inevitable.

Mariko's breathing was slowing and came hard for her; Hiei could see it happening. The light in her eyes was fading. She tried to focus on Hiei's face as if that would save her, but her vision was dark and hazy. She lifted her hand and put it on Hiei's cheek.

"I…I…..lo-" she gasped and blood trickled from her mouth.

Then her eyes lost their light and her mouth stopped in midsentence. Her hand fell and Hiei caught it before it hit the floor.

Plink.

Plink.

Two black tear gems hit the ground. Hiei wrapped Mariko's hand around one and laid it to her chest. He closed her eyes gently. The other tear gem shone sadly on the stone floor. Hiei picked it up and carefully held it tight to him. And then he cried.

Half an hour later-

Kurama pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything, not fighting, not yelling. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door in and stepped into the room. He beckoned for the rest to follow. Keiko gasped, horrified at what the (remains, I suppose) room looked like.

Stainless steel tables were sliced in half. The chair that held Mariko was a molten pile of metal. Burn marks were on the floor. The walls. The ceiling. Glass, stone, and metal was shattered all over the room. A cool wind blew through holes in the walls that Keiko was pretty sure that had not been there previously.

And then the group saw Mariko and Hiei. Mariko was still where Hiei had laid her. Hiei sat cross-legged with is sword propping him up. (A/N: kind of like how Rurouni Kenshin sleeps) His bowed head gave no acknowledgement that the group had entered. Yukina pulled herself to the front of the group.

"Hiei! Mariko!" she ran to them.

"Oh no," murmured Botan, feeling two spirits' presence in the room.

"Hiei!" Yukina grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him, "Hiei what's going on? Hiei, answer me!"

She looked to the ground and stared in wonder at the black tear gems that surrounded Hiei. She shook him again and then gave a surprised yelp when his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. He looked up and Yukina gasped. Tears were still rolling down his face. She enveloped him in a hug and began to cry simply because her brother was crying.

Kurama walked over, glanced in concern at the siblings, and bent down next to Mariko. He reached out to take her pulse, but pulled back, realizing that there was no pulse to take. The girls ran over and Kurama shook his head. He stopped them before they could see her. He didn't think that they could handle the gashes in her forehead or the blood on her face. But everyone got the message anyway. Mariko was gone.

Hours later-

Only Botan and Kurama were left at the castle. Yukina had taken Hiei home, knowing that he would not deal well with Botan having to do her job. The rest accompanied them, Keiko crying all the way. The boys were silent, finding no way to give comfort. And then it was just Kurama and Botan, both with a job to complete.

"Do you really have to do this?" Kurama asked softly.

"You know I do. I can't leave her here and I can't bring her back, no matter how much I want to. But I can leave her here while I take Taru to Reikai."

"Alright."

Botan took off on her oar, obviously dragging an unwilling spirit. Once she was gone, Kurama sat down next to Mariko. He couldn't see her, but he knew that she was there.

"I don't know what happened here, but I don't know if Hiei will ever speak enough again to tell us. That is the first time I have ever seen him cry."

Kurama sat and strained to here anything. Then he shook his head, knowing that there was no way Mariko could answer. But he could feel a heavy pressure of sadness cover the room.

"I guess you can only answer through emotions. I wish you could tell us what happened. I wish Taru were alive so I could kill him. I think everyone was thinking the same. I wish you hadn't left us."

The sadness became heavier.

"You too, huh? After wishing that you could die all these years, you find something to live for and then you leave us. But how did Taru get to ya? How could a weakling like that kill you!"

A dark aura began emanating around Nevermore. Kurama stood and picked it up. He looked around.

"This? Is this Nevermore? It is. Oh, Mariko. You didn't."

The jewel rose from Kurama's hand. Mariko had it, unwilling to give up the reason for her demise. Suddenly Botan was back. Kurama gestured to her where Mariko's spirit was and turned away, afraid of his own actions if he saw Mariko leaving forever. Botan quickly gathered her up onto the oar and, in a blink, they were gone.

Kurama turned to the Mariko on the floor. HE quickly gathered her up and headed back to the house. He knew where her will was and the funeral was waiting.

Three days later-

"And, finally, to Hiei, I leave my katanas and any of the men's black clothing that I have that he would like," Kurama finished the will.

Hiei didn't even look up. He spoke only once to explain what had happened and then he lapsed into silence. He hadn't spoken since. He didn't even say anything when the procession carried her out to the house to the back yard where, according to her wishes, she wanted to be cremated. And so that was how it was to be. Well, that is what would have happened if her body didn't disappear seconds after it was laid out.

* * *

Ranodm: Oh-hoh! One last cliffie for the fans! You know you love me, so don't leave me beforethe end! 

Kai: (smile smile) I have a cookie! And I don't have rabies! (grumble grumble)

Random: (sweatdrop) Whatever...hey, Kai, when I get back from vacation, we shall have a sleepover! YAY!

Kai: (with a mouth full of cookies) Yay!

Hey, guys, thanks for sticking with me and my atrociously slow updating. I hope it is worth it! Many, many apologies, i hope that you will forgive me.

P.S. TSUME!


	17. Back with a bang

Random: Well, I cannot believe it. This is the end. The final stand. End of the game. Short end of the stick. A rainy day. A stic-

Kai: What she is trying to say is that this is the last chapter. and Random, none of those metaphorish things you just said made any sense with teh situation.

Random: Why must you all make fun of me so? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. And I didn't want to say it was the last chapter! Ah, you made me say it! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (cry cry)

Punkie: okay, okay, we are all sad and stuff. Now,for the last time, here is the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO? I OWN NOTHING, HAVE YOU NOT GOTTEN THROUGH YOUR HEAD?

* * *

Chap. 16

"Oh my God!" shrieked Keiko.

"Yes?"

Koenma popped out of nowhere. He nodded to them all, his way of apologizing for being late. He looked around, trying to find Mariko.

"Where is she?"

"She just disappeared!" Botan shrieked, "Might you have something to do with this, Koenma?"

"Actually no. I am here for the funeral only. What's going on?"

"She's gone. She got away," Hiei said.

"Got away?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei remained silent, but a slow, very creepy looking grin spread across his face.

"He's lost it…………….."

Five years later

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeee! An alarm went off in the main offices of the Reikai. Ogres scrambled around in a panic, all of them trying to figure what was going on. Botan appeared in front of Koenma's office. He looked up.

"What is going on?" Botan had to shout to be heard over the racket of the alarm.

"I have no idea!"

Suddenly the alarm was cut off mid-screech. Botan sighed, thankful the noise was gone.

"Was that the spirit escape alarm?" Botan asked, slamming her tired body down into a chair.

"I guess it was. But it won't turn off until the spirit has been recaptured, so I guess it is okay."

Botan looked out into the clouds. She sighed again, realizing what day it was. She put her head in her hands, wishing she had an aspirin or a day off. Either one would do.

"What's the matter?" questioned Koenma, (A/N: he is in his teenage form, by the way) standing up and walking over.

"Do you realize that it has been five years?"

"Five years? Since what?"

"Since we lost Mariko's body. Since she's been dead."

"Yes, I remember."

"Please, Koenma, can I see her?"

"Botan, you and I both know that I can't do that. We can't trust you. I can't trust myself. We could make a decision that would not help anyone. You know that we would try to let her spirit escape. And her body was never found, so she could go back. And you also know what Dad would do to Earth. He would destroy it if I overruled his judgement."

"But, I just want to see her. Everyone does."

"I know! But….."

"You know that Hiei hasn't talked since that day."

"What?"

"He hasn't spoken one word! Not to Kurama, not to me, not to Mukuro! He hasn't even insulted Kuwabara. He still does the missions, but he won't kill anything. He'll just point out the fugitive and then he will let Yusuke or Kurama take care of it. He disappears for weeks at a time and Mukuro always complains to us that he never shows up for duty. He can't go on much longer like this and we all know it."

"Botan……..I had no idea."

"Mariko would just kill him if she knew what he has been like."

"No kidding. She really had a way with him, didn't she?"

"She loved him."

"I know."

"Quit saying that."

Suddenly there were great pounding footsteps coming down the hallway. Koenma stood and pulled Botan behind him. There were arguing voices, a groan, and then the doors to the office flew open. The room filled with a red aura. Botan peeked out from behind Koenma. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway, long hair dancing about behind the person.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Koenma, ready to defend Botan with his life. (AN: Aw, isn't that cute? I couldn't help it….)

"I want to go home," a familiar voice said as the figure stepped into the light.

Black hair. Red tips. Sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Mariko!" Botan ran forward and threw herself onto the smiling spirit. (A/N: she can hug a spirit because she is a grim reaper.)

"What are you doing here? How did you leave your realm? Didn't you like it there? Koenma sent you to the best one, I know!"

"I want to go home. I've been training for five years and I broke out. I didn't like it there; it was boring. And I know that my body was never burned. I know that for a fact."

"Mariko! What did you do? You made the body disappear, didn't you!"

"Yeah."

"How?" Koenma demanded, storming forward, "Do you realize how much trouble you have caused?"

"Yeah. I keep things interesting, don't I? Anyway, I asked to be cremated for a reason. See I know some flame pixies that owed me a favor. Long story. So I took it up with them. Since they appear whenever fire is present, the plan was perfect. When I died, they received a part of my demon power in an unwritten will. In exchange, they had to make my body disappear right under every person who would be a suspect noses'. So no one could be blamed. And it worked. My body had no life force, so there was no way any of you could track it. Not even Hiei. It is hidden with the fire pixies watching over it until I return."

"Who says that you will be returning?" Koenma snapped, irked that Mariko had outwitted him again. (A/N: the first time was when she died and came back as a human.)

"C'mon, Koenma, as long as your daddy don't find out that I was here, I escaped of my own accord and Earth is safe, right?"

"Well……..yes….I suppose…." Koenma floundered.

"Botan, hon, I will see you at home!"

With that, she took two steps and disappeared. Koenma stared after her, irritated at how good she could manipulate him. Botan took one look at Koenma's face and began to laugh. She leapt on her oar and soared down to Earth. She had a welcoming party to round up.

With Mariko

Mariko sped across the clouds, glad to be free. She smiled, knowing that this would be her one chance to fly. She flew a loop-de-loop and the n floated on her back for a while, staring to the stars. Then, taking a deep breath, she plunged downward.

Landing softly in a densely wooded area, she clucked her tongue twice and a fire emanated from her fingertips. Fiery pixies flew out of the trees, clinging to Mariko. She giggled. (A/N: yes, she actually giggled. She has to be girly sometimes.)

"Yes, yes. I missed you too," she whispered, "Now, where am I?"

About ten pixies flew out of a tree, carrying Mariko's body. Spirit Mariko smiled and quickly lowered herself into her body. Fortunately, being a self-freed spirit, she didn't need to have anyone transfer life energy. She stole some on the way out from some jar of life thingie.

"I hope they didn't need it," she thought slyly.

A shudder passed through her. Then another. Then she stood.

"Thanks, guys," she called over her shoulder as she sped off.

With Botan and almost everyone else

"Why are we all here?" asked Kurama, sighing, "I have a college exam to study for."

"This is more important."

"But could you at least clue us in?" whined Yusuke.

"Can I? Yes. Will I? No."

"Hey, where is Hiei?" Botan asked, looking around.

"I convinced him to come, but he refused to come in the house. I think he is out by the lake. He watches the sunset every night. I don't know why."

"Ah."

Suddenly the door opened. The lights, which had currently been off (to everyone's curiosity), snapped on. Everyone gasped. The igure in the door looked up, ready for a fight. But that was not what she got. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina ran forward and knocked the person to the ground with hugs.

"Mariko!"

The boys simply stood in stunned silence before Kurama ran forward to join in the hug. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked each other, shrugged, and followed Kurama.

"Okay, okay!" gasped Mariko, laughing and squirming, "I get it! Get offa me, I can hardly breathe!"

They all got up. Yukina was crying tears of joy, gems hitting the floor and bouncing all over the place. Kurama reached out and touched her forehead in amazement.

"The gash! There is not even a scar!"

"Yeah. Courtesy of my little pixie friends. They have a lack of spirit power and demon power, but they are incredibly skilled in healing.

Everyone began chattering all at once. Mariko tried to answer all the questions that were being thrown at her. The girls hugged her again and they all had a good cry. Finally Mariko was able to ask a question of her own.

"Where's Hiei?"

"He's out by the lake," Kurama said quietly, "Mariko….he hasn't said anything since the day your body disappeared. We don't know what to do with him."

Mariko frowned. But hen she smiled again, trying to be sociable and happy, but her mind was elsewhere. They all talked late into the night. Finally everyone was heading off to bed. Mariko checked her room. The gang had cleaned it up since Taru had wrecked it, but everything that had been distributed in the will was still there. Keiko told her that no one could bring themselves to take any of it, except her katanas.

"Do you want to sleep with all us tonight?" Botan asked.

"Not now. I have something I have to take care of," was the reply.

Botan nodded her head wisely. Mariko let herself out the back door and took off toward the lake. She immediately found Hiei. He was perched on a boulder, staring at the moon and fiddling with Mariko's katana. Mariko stepped forward. Somehow, Hiei didn't notice. She walked up to him, without him even saying anything or even turning around.

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

He looked up, angry at first, then he realized who it was behind him. A smile spread across his face.

"It's about time."

"Yeah, I know."

He stood and she latched on to his neck, beginning to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, eyes threatening to fill with tears. But he held them back. He kissed her softly and she cried even harder.

"I missed you so much," she got out between tears.

"I know, Mariko, I know."

Mariko smiled through the tears. Hiei pulled back a little so he could see her face.

"I know that I didn't get it all out before," Mariko said, "But I love you."

"I…I love you too."

Mariko knew how hard it was for him to say that. She pulled away and took his hand, leading him back toward the house. She giggled a little and Hiei gave her the small smile, which had originally been only for Yukina, and he opened his other hand. Sitting in his palm was a single tear gem, the one he had cried for her five years ago. Mariko pulled a silver chain out from under her shirt and held it up. The other tear gem sparkled happily. Hiei stopped her quickly and knelt on the ground. He held his tear gem up to her.

"I know that this is a foolish ningen type thing, but…..Mariko, will you stay with me forever?"

Mariko froze, an expression of pure shock on her face. She pulled Hiei off the ground and shook him lightly.

"Oh, Hiei, of course I will."

"Good because otherwise I would have to kidnap you."

Mariko smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, but a rustling in the bushes stopped her. Yusuke jumped out, laughing his head off and pointing. Hiei's blade was at his throat in an instant. Mariko smiled. It looked like everything was back to normal…for now………….

* * *

Random: Well, I gues this is it. Goodbye, all my faithful readers. Don't be distant! Adieu... 

Kai: Don't blather in other languages, Random. Anyway, you know that you are already writing your next story.

Random: (thinks) True, true. Actually, expect a sequel and a prequel! I may do something with Kalachi's past and have her working against Kurama or something. Yes. Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now. I promise, if I do write more, I will update faster. I luv ya'll! Bye-bye! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: ...it could take a while to calm her down...

Actually, peoples, I really do appreciate that you read and review. Thank you so much. I will try to write again, but no promises. TA!


End file.
